


Miroh

by RexxieRoulette



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bobby has drama, Chan runs this squad, Changbin and Bobby know eachother, Computer Geek!Jeongin, Crack?, Eventual Smut, Explosives, FBI Analyst!Seungmin, Guns, Hacking, He also is heavily tattooed, Hoseok knows they're all agents, I'm Yookseok trash so theyre here now, Implied Sexual Content, Jisung and Felix blow shit up, M/M, Minho is a badass, Multi, Organized Crime, Romance, Sniper!Changbin, So is Taehyung, Violence, Yoongi is mentioned, and crazy fans, cause I'm trash, heavy weapons, hostages, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexxieRoulette/pseuds/RexxieRoulette
Summary: Well.This wasn't the plan.But, to be fair. There wasn't much of a plan in the first place.(First chapter is introductions, check it out)





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Stays! My name is Rexxie and I'm a fucking twit. 
> 
> Moving on.
> 
> I've been tryna figure out a good story i could write to get me back into things, since my doctor said i should have something positive to focus on and all that stuff.  
> So I got hella inspired from the Miroh M/V cause it's hella lit? (ignore that) it's so well done, so beautifully designed, the whole thing tells a story. And I kinda wanna try my take on that story? I don't really know how long this will be, so strap in! 
> 
> The first chapter is introductions. So you aren't just jumping in and failing to figure out who's who during their callouts. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Group name:**

\- Stray Kids

**Company:**

\- JYP Security Unit

**Member Count:**

9

 

 

**Name:** Bang Chan

 **Codename:** Doc

 **Age:** 25

 **Position:** Leader

 **Skills:** Medic, Weapons Expert

 **Ranking:** Major

 **Additional Information:** Hand to hand combatant, 

                                      Extensive Medical training,

                                      Afraid of Heights.

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Seo Changbin and Han Jisung

 

**Name:** Kim Woojin

 **Codename:** Grizzly

 **Age:** 25

 **Position:** Sub - Leader

 **Skills:** Heavy Weapons Expert

 **Ranking:** Captain

 **Additional Information:** Hostage Control Unit Member

                                      Has a 3 year old daughter 

                                      Been best friends with Bang Chan since they were 12

 **Relationship:** Married, Wife's name unknown.

 

****

**Name:** Lee Minho

 **Codename:** Ryukin

 **Age:** 24

 **Position:** Infiltrator 

 **Skills:** Hand to hand combat expert

 **Ranking:** Captain

 **Additional Information:** Parkour/Tricking master,

                                      Often handles stealth missions solo,

                                      Muay Thai, Mixed Martial Arts, Tae kwon do, Karate, Krav Maga ect expert

                                      Knives Expert (often carries a sword)

 **Relationship:** No significant other to date.

 

****

**Name:** Seo Changbin

 **Codename:** Spear

 **Age:** 23

 **Position:** Sniper

 **Skills:** Long Ranged Combatant

 **Ranking:** Lieutenant

 **Additional Information:** Wields an array of semi-automatic, bolt action, or 50caliber sniper rifles

                                      Can use bows as well (hunting bows, compact bows)

                                      Former Idol turned spy

                                      Has a tattoo of his kill count on his right bicep, constantly getting touched up

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Bang Chan and Han Jisung

 

****

**Name:** Hwang Hyunjin 

 **Codename:** Babydoll

 **Age:** 22

 **Position:** Weapons Expert

 **Skills:** Distractions Expert

 **Ranking:** Lieutenant

 **Additional Information:** Hostage Control Unit Leader,

                                      Customized armor vest with bedazzled 'Babydoll' on the back

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Lee Felix

 

****

**Name:** Han Jisung

 **Codename:** Han

 **Age:** 21

 **Position:** E.O.D 

 **Skills:** Explosives expert, 

 **Ranking:** Lieutenant

 **Additional Information:** Usually paired with Felix in missions,

                                      Hand crafts explosives and 'toys' for the other members of the squad

                                      Can build and defuse any type of bomb known to man

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Bang Chan and Seo Changbin

 

****

**Name:** Lee Felix

 **Codename:** Barbie

 **Age:** 21

 **Position:** Explosives expert

 **Skills:** Discreet Bomb placement

 **Ranking:** Lieutenant

 **Additional Information:** Often paired with Jisung in missions

                                      Expert in creating hard to find, easy to hide bombs, trinkets and toys.

                                      Can build and defuse any type of bomb known to man

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Hwang Hyunjin

 

****

**Name:** Kim Seungmin

 **Codename:** The Brain

 **Age:** 21

 **Position:** Analyst

 **Skills:** Detailed planner and analyzer 

 **Ranking:** N/A

 **Additional Information:** Former FBI analyzer, 

                                      Creates full proof plans of action for the team members to partake in,

                                      Never leaves the hideout, unless utmost required,

                                      Partners with Jeongin

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Yang Jeongin

 

****

**Name:** Yang Jeongin

 **Codename:** Pinkie

 **Age:** 20

 **Position:** Computer Wiz

 **Skills:** Hacker

 **Ranking:** N/A

 **Additional Information:** Former FBI hacker (was brought in at the age of 14 for hacking into the Korean school servers and releasing exam answers)

                                      Knows the ins and outs of any computer program

                                      Hacks into multiple mainframes, security cameras, cell phones, the works,

                                      The squads 'eyes in the sky', always keeping watch on them to keep them up to date and safe, 

                                      Partners with Seungmin,

                                      Never leaves the hideout - no physical training whatsoever.

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Kim Seungmin

 

 

**Additional Characters**

 

**Name:** Jung Hoseok

 **Age:** 28

 **Occupation:** Tattoo Artist

 **Additional Information:** Owns and operates the tattoo shop - Blood Sweat & Tears with Kim Taehyung.

                                      Has been tattooing Changbin since his very first design.

                                      The primary artist of choice for the rest of the boys to seek out.

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Min Yoongi

 

**Name:** Kim Ji Won AKA Bobby

 **Age:** 27

 **Occupation:** Idol

 **Additional Information:** Solo Rap Artist under contract with YG Entertainment

                                      Sometimes collaborates with former band mate - Kim Hanbin AKA B.I

                                      Fandom known for being highly aggressive and uses any means to get to Bobby

                                      Was apart of a scandal involving former band mate B.I revolving around reports of the duo appearing in videos partaking in sexual activities together

                                      Has history with Changbin - Unknown to the other boys

 **Relationship:** Relationship status unknown

 

 

The first official chapter will be posted on Saturday! 

Hope to see you there! 


	2. Clé 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan?
> 
> What plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first official chapter.
> 
> I know.......
> 
> it's short.
> 
> To be fair! I'm dying of cramps, and this is basically just the beginning stuff. Sort of introductions, sort of how the story will progress.

Well.

 

This wasn’t going as planned.

 

Well. _Ok._ To be _fair_. There wasn’t much of a plan in the first place. But _this_ – two members of the squad getting captured and held hostage? This was not a part of the plan.

 

“This isn’t going as we planned.”

 

The voice coming through the ear pierce was staticy and soft. _“To be fair Doc. My plan was better.”_

 

Chuckling, he quietly responded. “Yaya Brain, I get it. We’ll always listen to you next time, ok?”

 

Another voice cut through the static this time, softer. _“Aw, look at B! He’s tryna be a suck up to get that new_ _monitor._ _”_

 

“ _I would never extort our captain!”_

 

“Now now Babydoll.” He cut in, clicking his tongue in annoyance. “Don’t you have some smooth talking to do? How else are we gonna get Han and Grizzly back?”

 

“ _But Doc! Half my team is currently_ being held hostage. How am I supposed to do my normal tactics?” Babydoll was huffing, clearly frustrated. Considering the circumstances though? Understandable.

 

“Relax. We’ll figure it out.” He heaved a sigh, glancing around the office space. He was crouching in a cubicle, avoiding further movement to not get captured. “Yo Spear, what’s the news?” He shot a quick look over his shoulder, eyeing the window and cocking his head to the side, watching the slight reflection of a scope.

 

Radio silence.

 

Then -

 

“ _Han and Grizzly are currently 3 rooms to your right. Looks like 7 guys.”_ A second passed in more silence, before Spear added. _“They’re starting the interrogation now.”_

 

More silence...

 

Sharp inhale. _“Boss.”_

 

“What?” He looked around again, waiting. “What do you see Spear?”

 

Another sharp intake. _“They’re hitting them.”_

 

Static.

 

Silence.

 

“ _Han – Christ.”_

 

“What do you see Spear?!” He knew he shouldn’t shout, considering they were literally rooms away, but the panic in his snipers voice was palpable. _Why was he so scared? What did he see?_

 

“ _Han –_ Jisung – he’s hurt.”

 

Shit.

 

Fuck.

 

Panic rose quickly, along with a creeping dread up his spine, under his combat clothing. Like a cool raindrop hitting the back of your neck during a storm, the dread, the panic, it followed his spine down, sending shivers throughout his entire being. Shit.

 

“ _What do you mean hurt? What’s happening Spear?”_ Babydoll shouted, from somewhere else on this floor. They were spread out, waiting.

 

“ _I’ve got a live feed in the room Doc.”_ Pinkie’s voice cut through the feed, halting the downward spiral his mind was quickly into.

 

Until..

 

“ _It’s not good Doc.”_ Brain spoke this time, quiet and _scared_.

 

“Tell me.”

 

More silence.

 

5 seconds.

 

10 seconds.

 

“TELL ME!”

 

An audible sigh. _“They’ve got G_ _r_ _iz tied up and gagged. No outward injuries.”_

 

“And?”

 

1 second.

 

2 seconds.

 

3 seconds.

 

“God fucking dammit Jeongin! If you don’t tell me exactly what is going on-”

 

“ _He’s unconscious.”_ Oh. “ _Wound on his forehead maybe? I can’t tell exactly. But he’s losing a lot of blood.”_

 

With a sigh, he nodded and stood. If Spear tried to take them out, they would very obviously harm Han and Grizzly more. Heart racing, knuckles white where they are clenching and unclenching against the desk above him. If he sent Babydoll and Barbie in, then it’d be up to them to handle the mass. And regardless of how much of a smooth talker Babydoll was, 7 against 2 wasn’t very ideal.

 

Static and rustling broke through the new silence, setting him on high alert.

 

“ _I can take out 3, maybe 4 if I’m fast. Send the HCU in. I’ll be backup.”_ There was a murmur through the radios, everyone disagreeing or agreeing. Pressing his lips in a thin line, he thought quickly. Ryukin was fast, lethal and _silent_.

 

It could work.

 

It will work.

 

“Do it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jisung jumped as he felt fingers poke his ribs lightly, startling the young man easily. He’s been a tad bit, er, _on edge,_ since earlier. He sighed in relief though, when his gaze landed on the soft eyes of their leader, Chan.

 

Chan was smiling down at the younger, cocking his head to the side in patience. “How are you holding up baby?”

 

Jisung melted at the nickname, stepping forward into the arms of the older, nuzzling his face slowly into his neck and heaving a sigh. “’M fine.” His voice was hoarse, deeper than usual and a bit raspy. Chan hugged him tighter, fingers rubbing small circles on the youngers lower back.

 

“D’you wanna come to my room so i can patch you up?”

 

Silence.

 

Chan held his breath, tugging tighter and humming low. He could feel Jisung’s small shudders, feel the way his muscles tensed involuntarily when he moved too suddenly. Chan finally pulled back quickly when his fingers grazed the spot on Jisung’s bicep – the cut and blood still evident through his black combat shirt. The younger hissed at the sudden contact, wincing from the olders touch and shying away from his fiery gaze. “Sungie..”

 

Jisung let out a breath he didn’t remember holding, squeezed his eyes tight and tried to calm his racing heart.

 

He nodded as Chan gently pulled him down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of packaging being rustled and the quiet humming from Chan filled the room. Jisung sat dormant, arm extended and legs dangling as he watched and waited.

 

Chan hasn’t said much since they arrived at the medical bay a little over 10 minutes ago, other than a quick, curt, ‘ _Sit.’_ Jisung didn’t mind the silence, at least the mostly silent room anyway, but he could easily tell Chan was keeping his distance, allowing the younger to mull in his thoughts and process what had happened earlier that night.

 

This wasn’t the outcome they were expecting. The mission was simple.

 

\- Infiltrate the (seeming) gang hideout

\- Gain access to the network

\- Retrieve the info through the main computer system

\- Get out

 

It was supposed to be easy.

 

There wasn’t _supposed_ to be any guards active!

 

But they’d quickly noticed something was off when they first arrived. A pair of black SUVs sat parked behind the main building entrance, both without plates and fit the description of the gangs go to vehicle. Changbin was in position to scope out the whole building, but came up with nothing out of the ordinary. So Chan ordered the others follow through with the plan.

 

Just with a bit more precaution.

 

This wasn’t an extermination mission. This was supposed to be just a simple grab-n-go mission. Minho was sent in first – you know, the _normal –_ to secure the perimeter. He was the quickest, the quietest. He would get in and out before any of the other guys even moved 5 feet.

 

“ _Nothing out of the ordinary Doc.”_ Minho called over the radios, no doubt hidden in some air vent.

 

Chan nodded, clearing his throat and holding his finger up to his ear and spoke quietly. “Copy Ryukin. Keep an eye out.” Dropping his hand and letting out a small sigh, Chan turned on his heel and squared his shoulders. “Alright boys. You know the drill.” The group of them nodded, checking their gear one last time as Chan continued. “Barbie and Babydoll are with me.” The two hummed in agreement, moving to stand on Chan’s left and waiting. “That leaves Han, Grizzly and Ryukin – whenever he finishes up his recon.” The other two nod, heading over to the opposite wall. “Got it boys? Alright. Hands in.” The 6 boys throw their hands on top of one another in the middle of their makeshift circle, energy high and bodies bouncing. Chan smirked, counting down. “1 – 2 Lets get it! Stray Kids!” The group cheered as they threw their hands up, laughing and joking as they broke off into their pairs.

 

As Jisung turned to head out with Grizzly, he felt a hand on his shoulder turn him slightly. A pair of lips ghosted over his cheek as he moved, instantly heating up his face. “What?”

 

Chan chuckled, kissing a little harder once more. “Be careful baby.”

 

Jisung flushed, but nodded, reaching over to place a chaste kiss on their leaders cheek in return, before quickly scurrying off to join Woojin.

 

A few minutes later the two were walking through a corridor, quiet and calm, as they searched each room thoroughly. Jisung wanted to break the tense silence, to make jokes and revel in the tingly feeling he gets whenever he makes someone laugh. But this was no time for joking, no time for laughing. They needed to focus, but Jisung just couldn’t seem to keep his head in the game. He hated silence. He hated patience. He hated being stealthy. Him and Felix were their bomb techs for a reason! He strives for making an entrance, for making just the right amount of _boom_.

 

But this?

 

This was _torture._

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Woojin’s voice broke through his racing mind, halting him in his steps and gaping. “What?” He squeaked, eyes wide and anxiety spiking. “Nothing?”

 

The older male chuckled, glancing over his shoulder and signalling the younger continue to move as they quietly talked. “You’re very clearly on edge Hannie. What’s up?”

 

Jisung huffed, squinting at the older and moving to clear the room to his right. “I’m fine. Just, _ugh_.” He huffed, lifting his fingers to make sure the other knew the room was clear. “Bored, I guess? I miss the action.”

 

Woojin hummed, signalling the other room he just walked out of was clear. “I get it. I miss my big guns,” He gestured to the rifle balancing on his fingers, and even Jisung could tell it just felt _small_ in comparison to his normally large automatic weapons. “But this isn’t a mission that requires them,” He came over to stand next to Jisung, patting his shoulder lightly. “Just like it isn’t required for you or Barbie’s toys. Right?”

 

Jisung knew it. He knew it was true. Knew the older was being _logical_ , but he hated it.

 

Without his explosives, Jisung just felt, well, _wrong_.

 

They entered the largest, wide open room slowly. “Hmph.” Jisung crossed his arms, shaking his head before dropping them back to his sides. “I just wish there was something-”

 

_Click_

 

The pair froze.

 

Jisung could tell you the exact point in time when he knew shit was hitting the fan. Because when he turned slowly, eyes widening slightly as they landed on the barrel of the rifle pointed directly to the back of the olders head, Jisung knew this was a bad situation through and through.

 

They were surrounded by 4 men, armed and glaring. Each had a black mask covering the lower halves of their faces, nonstandard combat gear – not as high tech as SKZ’s, but still higher than standard issue. Two men circled around to stand a little further away, while one came up to stand closer to Jisung, waiting.

 

“Put your hands up!” The voice was gruff, clearly belonging to an older male. Jisung swallowed dryly, watching as Woojin blinked slowly, raising his hands in a snail speed ascent. The guy jerked his head to Jisung, causing the younger to flinch. “You too shorty! Get those fucking hands up!”

 

Jisung halted, gaze darkening as he held his ground. Woojin’s gaze was wild, no doubt trying to convey his urgency for the younger to follow their orders through it, but Jisung was having none of it.

 

“Make me.”

 

In hindsight, maybe antagonizing the gentlemen with rifles pointed at them currently was a _bad_ idea. But Jisung was fresh out of _good_ ideas, so he did what he did best.

 

He exploded.

 

Woojin must’ve noticed the look in the youngers eyes, cause as soon as Jisung threw his fist at the guy to his right, the older heaved his elbow backwards, connecting with a sickening crack to the first guys nose. It was probably broken. They’d worry about that later. The guy reeled back with a scream, from anger or pain? Who knew?

 

When Jisung’s fist found purchase on the other guys cheek, he reeled back in agony and tripped on his own feet, falling backwards and tossing his gun to the side in the process. The whole ordeal with fucking hilarious, and had Jisung any time whatsoever, he would’ve been keeled over laughing till his sides hurt. But this was real life, and nothing slowed down for humour.

 

So Jisung kicked the gun to the side, further away and harder to retrieve, and turned on his heel. The third man, standing off to the side, probably keeping watch and his distance, finally noticed his two other teammates on the ground. He grunted, before sprinting towards the two.

 

Now. Don’t get this wrong.

 

Each member of SKZ – aside from Pinkie and Brain, _obviously_ – knew (to a certain extent) and excelled at hand to hand combat. It was essential, in most of their simple missions, whether they were sent to protect a high value target, or exterminate an entire warehouse full of drug smuggling scum. It was just something they all _knew_.

 

So you’d assume Jisung could easily handle the guy currently sprintingat him, right?

 

Well.

 

Wrong.

 

_Very wrong._

 

The mountain of a man gained terrifying amounts of speed as he took off towards the younger, body poised and eyes glaring. Jisung waited, for the right moment to duck, to dodge, to fucking do anything. But no such time came. Because when the guy got close enough, he didn’t swing his arms, didn’t kick out his legs, didn’t do what people _normally_ did when they were running at you with a blood thirsty cry on their lips.

 

No.

 

This guy jumped.

 

Literally.

 

This 6 foot something, beefy son of a bitch with stubby little fingers and bad breath, fucking _leaped_.

 

Jisung froze, unsure of what to do to counter something so strange. He watched, in sickening slow motion, as the guys fist curled closed, as he came down from his jump, and had just enough time to recoil and turn his head to the side to lessen the blow.

 

Unfortunately?

 

The blow landed on the side of his head instead.

 

So in hindsight? Maybe best to just _take the punch_ in the mouth or nose, because then at least he wouldn’t have a monstrous fist connecting with his temple and dropping him like a tonne of bricks.

 

Because as soon as the fingers connected with his temple...

 

Jisung blacked out before he hit the ground.

 

.

 

.

 

“Baby?”

 

The younger flinched at the noise, breaking himself from the replay of events from earlier. “Hmm?”

 

Chan smiled softly, holding up a surgical needle in question. “Are you ready?” Jisung sighed, defeated. His whole body was aching, tired and stiff. His arm was throbbing from the cut one of the guys made with a knife, his head was on fire from both the adrenaline high and the blow he took. Glancing down, his knuckles were painted blue, purple and black.

 

“Sungie?”

 

He heaved a deep breath, wrenching his eyes open slowly and nodding. “Yeah, go ahead.” The needle was painless, but the prodding his inflamed flesh was painful. He winced at the initial contact, but held his tongue and let the older work quick and diligently. The less he struggled, the shorter it would take. So he sat, biting his tongue and willing the tears in his eyes to vanish.

 

But sitting there with nothing to distract him, he looked over and watched Chan work easily, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. He looked cute. So calm and focused.

 

“ _We know about your little group, kid.”_

 

The voice of the guy who hit him rang through his thoughts, so fresh in his mind still.

 

“ _We also know,” he took a step forward, knife dancing on his fingers as he poised it on Jisung’s jaw. He leaned down to whisper, not quite low enough for the others to not pick up on, but still low enough to elicit a shudder down the youngers spine. “We know your fucking the leader of your group as well.”_

 

_The man twirled the knife slowly, dragging it down the side of Jisung’s throat and grinning when he flinched from the knife pushing a little harder on his jugular. “It’d really be a shame to kill something so pretty.” The knife continued downward, towards the junction of his shoulder and neck._

 

_Jisung fought against the restraints once more, a scream on his lips but held back from clenching his teeth painfully. “Go to hell!”_

 

_His grin widened, eyes darkening as he draped the knife on his shoulder, chuckling when the tip of the blade dug in and he slowly, oh so slowly, dragged it down._

 

“ _Ah! Fuck!” Jisung cried, throwing his head back and screwing his eyes shut, breathing heavy._

 

“ _Ah ah baby.” The nickname Chan used felt dirty and wrong falling from the lips of this scum. Jisung grit his teeth and glared back at the man once more. “Are you going to stop fighting and answer my questions yet?”_

 

“ _Fuck you!”_

 

_**Slap** _

 

_Jisung’s head was thrown to the side as the slap echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and causing Woojin to flinch, fighting against his restraints and gag more profusely._

 

“ _If you don’t fucking listen, baby boy, then I’ll gut your fucking captain and everyone of your teammates before your eyes, making you watch them die.”_

 

“Sungie? Sungie talk to me, please.” Chan’s voice broke the current once more, along with the warmth from the olders body pressed against his own. Jisung slowly registered the tears streaking down his cheeks in heated tracks, along with the shuddered breathes he just couldn’t seem to fill his lungs properly. “Please baby. I’m here. You’re safe. But you gotta breath, ok?”

 

“You’re ok?” His voice cracked, sniffling while he shook. “You’re not hurt, right?” He kept asking, pulling back to run his eyes over the older before him, hiccuping every few seconds.

 

Chan bit his trembling lip, watching as Jisung continued to fuss over the older in checking to make sure he was ok. “I’m ok baby, I promise.” He leaned forward to kiss his forehead, feeling a tear slip past when the younger began to openly sob, wailing into his chest. “You’re ok too. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo boss. We going out or what?” There was a hand on his shoulder and he jerked forward from the push, scowling and shrugging off the offender.

 

“I can’t tonight boys.” Chan responded, pulling away to the garage.

 

A cacophony of boos and awes cascaded around him as he waltzed away, causing a smirk to play on his lips as he waved over his shoulder.

 

“Woojin! Go tell Chan we should go out tonight!” Hyunjin cried, draping himself over the older man and fake crying.

 

Chan heard the telltale sound of Woojin’s laugh, smiling wide over his shoulder as the oldest member of their squad handled the rambunctious maknae line so easily. “It’s his choice Jinnie, don’t pout.”

 

Jisung bounced around, face still puffy and red, but mood miles better. “I’m with Hyunjin! We should go out!”

 

“Yah! Sungie! How are you so energetic!? You were literally _just_ tied to a chair and hurt!” Changbin’s deep, raspy voice cut through the chaos, eyes narrowed as he shook his head. Jisung had the audacity to look sheepish as he shrugged, gripping onto the oldest tighter.

 

“I wasn’t alone though, right?” Jisung replied, tugging on Woojin’s arm slightly. “Woojinnie hyung was there with me.”

 

“It was still reckless to get caught in the first place Sungie!” Changbin shot back, heaving a sigh when the younger whimpered and retreated behind Woojin’s back. “Whatever. I’m going home.”

 

The others watched quietly as their sniper took off in haste, shoulders tense and knuckles white. Chan heard someone scoff before shooting a glance over at his remaining members, eyes catching Minho shaking his head and frowning. “Problem Minho?” He quirked a brow, crossing his arms over his chest easily.

 

Minho scoffed again, tongue poking the side of his inner cheek in disdain. “Nothing, _boss_.” Minho spat, before turning on his heel and striding away. Woojin sighed at the tense atmosphere, tugging Jisung further into a hug before releasing the younger and wrapping his arm around Hyunjin and Seungmin, pulling them in the direction of the exit. “Let’s go out boys. I need a drink after dealing with those guys.” Jeongin’s face lit up as he skipped over, but Woojin shook his head and pointed back at the stairs leading up to his workshop. “Nu uh Pinkie, you’re not legal yet.”

 

The youngest whined, before grumbling and heading to the stairs, a babbling Felix in tow. Chan eyed Jisung standing off to the side, eyes downcast and playing with his fingers slightly. “What’s wrong baby?”

 

Jisung sighed, scrunching his nose slightly as he looked up, pouting. “Binnie is mad at me hyung.” Chan chuckled, pulling the younger into a tight hug.

 

“He’s not mad baby. He’s just worried.” He dropped a ghost of a kiss on his temple, careful to avoid the blossoming bruise, before pulling back to look down at the pouting boy in his arms. “You scared the both of us today. You know that, right?” Jisung sighed, but nodded, sniffling as his eyes watered slightly. “Try to be a little more careful, ok?” Chan quickly cut him off with a swift kiss when he noticed the younger opening his mouth to retort. “But nothing Sungie. Changbin is right. It was reckless.”

 

Jisung finally relented, letting out a breath and falling into the embrace. “Ok, I promise Chan.”

 

Smiling, he quickly kissed the younger again before detaching and pulling him towards the garage. “C’mon. I’m sure Binnie is already home and making dinner.” Jisung’s eyes lit up as he giggled, playfully skipping with his fingers entwined with the older.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright boys, have a seat!”

 

The 9 men filed into the room slowly, limbs sluggish and tired from hours of training the day before. Chan sat at the opposite head of the large table – directly across from their director, Park Jin Young – with Woojin to his right, and Changbin to his left. His other team members took up the seats around them, with Minho trickling in last and halting as he leans against the wall with ease.

 

A clap of hands pulled Chan’s attention back to the front. “So I was debriefed on last nights mission.” A few of the guys shifted in their seats, clearly uncomfortable still. JYP turned to Jisung then, who was currently seated half in his own chair and half in Changbin’s lap. “How’re you doing after yesterday’s events Han?”

 

Jisung snuggled closer to the older boy, a small frown etching his lips. “It was scary, but nothing bad happened.”

 

Minho scoffed from his perch near the door, arms crossed and pout evident. “Except the almost concussion he got from the fuckers fist, but whatever.”

 

JYP glanced at Chan then, a quick shift of his gaze and a quirk of his brow. It was such a small gesture, but Chan knew what he was asking.

 

Clearing his throat and leaning forward, Chan nodded to their boss. “I checked all his and Grizzly’s,” jerking his head to the right, “injuries. They were cleared from the medical bay this morning.” When no one said anything more, Chan quickly added, “It was mostly smaller cuts and bruising. Sungie had the worst of it with the wound on his bicep, but we stitched it up pretty easily.”

 

JYP relaxed at that news, sighing with a nod. “Well, that’s good then. Hopefully we can avoid any further _incidents_ , right boys?” They quickly nodded, a chorus of agreement filling the room. “Now! I have another mission for you boys,” he halted a second, eyeing Chan slowly. “Unless you guys are still shaken up? Then I can just hand it off to GOT7. They’re all back from their solo missions so it’s no problem.” It was asked to everyone, but they all knew it was Chan’s final decision when they would take a mission or a break.

 

Chan thought for a second, watching Jisung curl closer to Changbin. “Sungie?” The younger glanced over at his name, head quirking to the side cutely. Chan smiled at him, reaching across the table to grasp his hand in his own. Jisung flushed, looking away.

 

The room was silent, each boy tense and waiting.

 

They knew, that regardless of what happened, Jisung and Woojin wouldn’t be reprimanded in any way if they chose to sit this one out. It was one of their rules, that no matter what: if someone felt they were not comfortable with a mission, they could request to sit out.

 

It was rare. Of course it was.

 

The 9 of them were a team – a family.

 

No matter how many times Minho spent hours in the med bay, getting treated for countless wounds he’d received during a solo mission, or Felix getting stitched up for _accidentally_ blowing up the new bombs him and Jisung were working on. Those never stopped them from joining the next mission.

 

But it was always something trivial, something superficial that they would easily deal with mentally.

 

But this?

 

This was something none of them had ever dealt with, let alone knew how to process.

 

So Chan waited.

 

Jisung shifted uncomfortably, shying away under the watchful eyes of the others.

 

“I’d like to sit out this next mission.”

 

Everyone startled at the voice, gazes turning towards their oldest member. Chan froze, glancing over at the elder with apprehension. Woojin was their rock. So strong and brooding, but calm and easy to talk to. He was what kept Chan from crumbling under the pressure sometimes. He was never one to normally sit out.

 

What happened in that room?

 

JYP cleared his throat, clearly not expecting this outcome. “If you’re sure Griz,” Woojin nodded, JYP sighed. “Very well. Anyone else?”

 

All eyes landed on Jisung once more, the younger squeaked before shaking his head. “I’m ok to keep going.”

 

“If you’re sure.” JYP said, voice quiet, brows furrowed.

 

Jisung nodded once more, opening his mouth to reply when Woojin cut him off, the feet of the olders chair scraping against the floor in a sickening screech.

 

“Jisung. I don’t agree with letting you participate.” He stood, crossing his arms, gaze pointed at the younger. “What happened in that room was..... awful.”

 

Chan watched the older standing defiantly to his right, eyes boring into the cuddled pair across the table.

 

“With all due respect sir,” he turned to JYP then, voice lowering. “I think it would be best to postpone any further involvement in missions for Han.”

 

A collective murmur broke out, igniting the room in soft noise and hushed voices. Chan blinked, waiting. He’d noticed a slight difference in his boyfriend, not including the complete breakdown he’d had last night, however he figured it was merely just a drop from the high of the mission.

 

“That’s bullshit!” Jisung stood then, fuming. Changbin shifted, hands snaking around to hold Jisung in place so he wouldn’t go off on a tangent and rip open his stitches. “I’m fine!”

 

“I agree with Woojin.” Chan didn’t register his own voice till he spoke, but once the words were out he felt validation. “It might be best to keep him away from the physical aspects of missions till further notice.” When Jisung levelled his heated gaze on him, Chan flinched. “Baby, relax. I’m just trying to protect you.”

 

“Go to hell!” Jisung wrenched his arm from Changbin’s grasp, huffing, before taking off out of the room. Changbin stood precariously, bowing to their boss and shooting a knowing look at the older before following Jisung out of the door.

 

Chan sighed, lowering his head. “I just meant he could help out with Jeongin and Seungmin, not completely extricate himself from the missions altogether.”

 

Woojin dropped a hand to his shoulder, squeezing slightly. “It’s for the best Chan.”

 

JYP grunted, clearing his throat and shaking his head. “Well. With that cleared up, Jisung will be pulled from ground duties, but set up to help surveillance and recon, correct?” Chan nodded. “And Woojin,” the elder glanced at the oldest member of the group with curiosity, “How long will you be requesting a leave?”

 

Woojin tensed, before he heaved a heavy sigh and shrugged. “I’m not sure?” He chuckled dryly, pinching the bridge of his nose tight. “I just want to go spend some time with my wife and daughter, Sir.” He bowed, before taking his seat again.

 

JYP made a noise of agreement, writing something down in the notebook before him. “Alright then.” He clasped his hands together and smiled. “Your next mission isn’t starting for another week, so we’ll debrief you guys then, got it? Good. See you then!” With that he strode off, taking the air of calm with him.

 

Chan slumped further into his chair, rubbing his temple slowly.

 

“Should we go find Sungie and tell him he’s _not_ taking an elongated break from the team?” Hyunjin spoke this time, smirking at their leader when he looked up with a huff. “You know, before he dumps your ass and being a dick.” Chan groaned, smacking the younger upside the head as he stood.

 

“You’re lucky Felix loves you so much Jinnie,” Chan shot back, pushing Hyunjin as they walked, laughing when Felix made a face and pouted.

 

“Lets go boys! We got a squirrel to catch.” Jeongin leapt off in a direction, smile wide and eyes bright.

 

 

* * *

 

Let me know what you guys think! If you have any suggestions or comments you can harass me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RexxieRoulette)

 


	3. I'll keep fighting (can't stop me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! it's been hectic lately. I've been hella stressed from my trip I planned.  
> Originally I was supposed to go see SKZ and BTS in May, but something came up so I can only go see BTS now. Which isn't bad, and I love them to bits (hence why Hoseok - and Yoongi and Tae are all in here now)  
> Anyway!  
> Enjoy.

“Alright boys!”

 

Changbin glanced up from where his head was resting on his folded arms, eyes droopy and posture exhausted. Minho and Chan had dragged him – albeit kicking and grumbling – to run rounds with them early this morning.

 

It sounds simple, right?

 

_Wrong_.

 

These ‘runs’ were fucking _parkour_ runs! At 6am this morning, Chan rose and (without waking the still grumpy Jisung up) all but yanked Changbin from his slumber to come train.

 

(“I’ll help if anyone ends up sneaking up on you babe, don’t you think?” Chan explained as Changbin glared at him from the passenger seat in the car.

 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

 

Chan smiled, eyes crinkling.)

 

They’d arrived at the company facilities soon after, quickly (Chan was quick, Changbin took his sweet time) changing and heading out to stretch. Minho was already doing drills alone, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy. He grunted at the pair, headphones in and music loud. The air was electrified with tension as Minho shot a glare at the younger of the trio, but nothing more was said as Chan took off to get ready while Changbin stood idly to the side, still gathering his strength and washing off the drowsiness.

 

“Ok!” Chan’s loud voice and clap made the younger startle, glaring over his shoulder as his boyfriend began running through the combo of exercises they were going to partake in. “So we’ll do a quick run through of course 5, then focus on course 8 to sharpen the pieces still wonky, then finish up with a fun run of course 22, got it?” He was smiling wide, teeth showing as a quiet laugh escaped.

 

Changbin blinked, once, twice, before gaping. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Minho scoffed from his side, shaking his head and taking off to stretch more.

 

“What’s wrong babe?” Chan inquired, a brow quirked and smile dropping. “I told you we were training.”

 

Changbin flushed, narrowing his eyes. “ _You said_ we were going to run rounds!”

 

“We are?”

 

“Doing parkour runs is _not_ rounds Chan!” Changbin huffed, exhausted and grumpy. “I’m not like you and Minho-hyung!” Cheeks dusted pink, his teeth pulled his lower lip between them, nibbling slowly. “I’m not like you guys.” The last part was muttered between his chewing, muffled and mumbled so Chan didn’t hear properly, but from the look on their leaders face, Changbin figured he’d heard enough.

 

“Aw, babe.” Chan cooed, taking two large steps forward and encasing the sniper in a tight hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t clarify.” Changbin prickled at his tone, glaring. “You can sit and watch if you want, or you can head back home? I’m sure Sungie is still a little groggy and sore from er, last night.”

 

Changbin moved to begin stretching, following where Minho left earlier. “I’m fine Chan, Let’s just go.”

 

(Changbin was not _fine_.

 

Muscles hurt and his pride stung, but he managed to survive the runs.

 

Sort of.)

 

Minho stalked into the room last – big surprise – and Changbin felt the heated gaze from the older. His skin prickled at the stare, goosebumps rising as he scoffed and turned his attention back to their boss.

 

JYP stood at the head of the table again, smiling wide with a folder in his hands. “So this mission is really easy, in comparison to your last one that is anyway.” He chuckled with his deep, older voice, but when no one joined in with his laughter, he quietly cleared his throat and dropped the folder on the table. “It’s just a protection unit for some up and running idol who’s got some crazy fans.”

 

Changbin snorted, knowing full well how it felt to lack the privacy and emotional safety of being an idol.

 

“Who is it?”

 

JYP opened the file, reading through it quickly before pursing his lips. “Kim Jiwon.”

 

Changbin gaped, back straight and eyes wide. “You’re joking, right?”

 

Chan perked up, quirking a brow at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong babe?” Hyunjin watched with mild interest, fingers dancing across Felix’s shoulder where they sat side by side (read: Hyunjin draping his long limbs all over Felix’s tiny body).

 

Changbin flushed, eyes downcast as he shook his head. “Nothing.”

 

JYP waited, but after a few tense silent moments, he continued. “Well. Anyways. Mr. Kim needs to be escorted to his flight from his hotel and then the ground squad for this mission will travel with Mr. Kim to his destination, make sure he is safely in the compound of his rightful company, and return here.” JYP clasped his hands together, that odd smirk tugging on his lips once more. “Questions?”

 

Chan held up a hand. “Who’s the ground squad and where is his destination?”

 

“Well, obviously not Pinkie,” He gestured to Jeongin (who was currently _not_ paying attention and typing away at something on his phone) “Brain,” then he pointed to Seungmin who was busy writing notes in the book before him. “And with the addition of Han into that mix, that makes the ground squad you, Ryukin, Spear, Babydoll and Barbie.” A cacophony of voices echoed through the room, while Changbin held his tongue and buried his face back into the crook of his elbow.

 

“The destination is New York City.” JYP closed the folder, reaching it behind his back and straightening, a grin on his face. “You leave in 3 days, so get ready, pack your stuff, and meet back here to head out.”

 

_

 

Something was wrong with Changbin.

 

Jisung didn’t know what, exactly, was wrong with his sniper boyfriend, but from the tense clench of his jaw, and the hard look within his eyes, he just _knew_ something was inadvertently not right.

 

He opened his mouth to ask, but before he could Changbin winced, groaning in pain and shifting slightly. Jisung erased his thoughts, squeezing his hand a little tighter in hopes of being a form of comfort.

 

They were currently seated – or well, Changbin was currently seated, Jisung was standing beside him, clutching his hand like a vice – in a cool leather chair, that eerily resembled ones at a dentists office and Jisung tried not to shudder at the idea, at the tattoo parlour Changbin frequented when he needed a touch up on his count.

 

Jisung hated this shop. It was the one Changbin went to for all his tattoo ideas, including his ever changing bicep design, but Jisung tried to avoid it like the plague.

 

(“Is it because you’re scared of needles Sungie?” Changbin asked one day, a sly grin on his lips before dragging the younger into a chaste kiss.

 

Jisung sputtered, flushing. “No!”

 

Chan chuckled from his perch on the table nearby, shaking his head at the two. “How someone who can defuse a highly explosive bomb in under 2 minutes be scared of something as _small_ as a needle?”

 

Jisung pouted, squirming in the hold Changbin had on him, but refused to retort.)

 

“I think we might need to start just, crossing out the old number and adding a new one each time you come in, don’t ya think?” The tattooer – a spunky, heavily inked guy named Hoseok – spoke for the first time since he told Changbin to sit in the chair, a playful drawl on his voice as he teased.

 

Changbin grunted, lips pursed. “Ya, maybe.”

 

“What’re these numbers for anyway?”

 

Jisung felt Changbin tense under his fingers, muscled pulled tight as he processed a reason behind wanting an ever changing design permanently inked into his skin. No one knew either were a part of JYP, nor did anyone really need to know Changbin’s kill count was embedded on his bicep for the world to see, to wonder what he meant, to ask but never receive an answer.

 

This was one of those times.

 

But Hoseok wasn’t just a stranger, right? Jisung thought back to just how long they’ve been coming to this shop, to see him specifically.

 

(“He doesn’t ask annoying questions,” Changbin replied when Jisung asked him once, fingers poised to pull the clear wrap covering his newest addition on his forearm. A gothic themed raven now adorned his pale skin, dark and looming and very _Changbin_.

 

Jisung both hated it, and loved it the same way he loved the boy it was now etched on.)

 

“Is it like, your sex counter?” Hoseok chimed again, a shit eating grin pulling his heart shaped mouth to the sides. “Cause if so,” He stopped the machine in his fingers, hand reaching down to pat Changbin on the knee. “You might wanna find a new warm body.”

 

Jisung flushed as Hoseok’s gaze landed on him, eyes blown wide as he felt Changbin’s shoulder shake with laughter. “Nah man, that would be like, several times too little.” Hoseok barked out his own chuckle, putting his hands up in surrender before focusing back on the skin before him. Changbin shot a glance to Jisung when his laughter died down, gaze curious and head tilted slightly.

 

_Should we?_

 

Jisung shrugged.

 

Overall, this was Changbin’s choice.

 

Changbin cleared his throat. Jisung looked away. “It’s uh – it’s actually a _KC_.”

 

Hoseok quirked a brow, eyes downcast as he continued his ministrations. “What’s a _KC?”_

 

Silence.

 

1 second.

 

2 seconds.

 

Changbin’s voice was lower when he spoke again, gravelly and _different_. It was bordering on his bedroom voice, the one that did _things_ to Jisung.

 

But now was not the time for that thought process.

 

“Kill Counter.”

 

A pause.

 

The whirring sound of the tattoo gun was deafening as Jisung held his breath. This was a toss up, a choice that could very easily end with Hoseok calling them crazy, laughing it off and moving on.

 

Or he calls the police.

 

Hoseok cleared throat, head tilted to the side slightly. If Jisung wasn’t completely distracted by the tension and worry, he would’ve called him cute.

 

But again, this was _not_ the time for these thoughts.

 

Hoseok laughed, but it wasn’t his normal laughter. This was tighter, smaller, more _nervous_. “Oh! You mean like in Call of Duty, right?” More nervous laughter. “You must not play often -”

 

“...No.”

 

Another pause.

 

Jisung cleared his throat, trying to dissipate the palpable unease floating through the air, but upon looking over at the tattooer – who was still silent and not actually _tattooing_ – he noted that Hoseok, against all odds, was _grinning._ “What?”

 

“Dude!” Jisung startled at the sudden shouting, flinching to stand behind Changbin a little more. “Oops! Sorry!” Hoseok apologized, turning off the gun in his hands and clasping them together. “But holy hell dude! That’s fucking cool!”

 

Changbin huffed out a breath, shoulders relaxing slightly. “Not uh, exactly the response I’d normally get, but sure.”

 

“So like, what do you do? Are you in the army or something? Cause your arms are huge, I wouldn’t put it past you to be apart of some like, covert ops team that gets sent to like, North Korea or something.” Hoseok ranted, starting up the tattooing again. His posture was animated enough to alert both Changbin and Jisung that this was pure curiosity, not of malicious intent. Hoseok just wanted to know more.

 

“Wait.” Hoseok pulled back again, eyeing the pair wearily. “You’re not gonna like, murder me in my sleep now that I know, right?”

 

Changbin choked on a laugh while Jisung giggled from behind him, seemingly less tense than before. “There are other things I could do to you in your sleep instead. So unless I get paid to kill you, you’re fine.”

 

Jisung noted the dark glint in the eldest’s eye, right before he hummed, biting his lip but otherwise remaining silent.

 

Until -

 

Hoseok gaped. “You’re a mercenary?”

 

“In so many words, I guess?” Jisung supplied, watching as Hoseok opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly. Kinda like a goldfish, or like, a dog catching bubbles. _Cute_.

 

“We’re apart of a paid high security team. Need to know basis.” Changbin added after a few moments, Hoseok back to tattooing again. He hummed in response, nodding along.

 

“So what do you do?” He jerked his chin at Jisung, catching the younger off guard.

 

Changbin squeezed his fingers harder, in reassurance or something else, Jisung couldn’t tell. “I’m an E.O.D.”

 

“A what?” Changbin grinned at the confusion, shaking his head when the younger beamed. He always loved talking about his toys.

 

“Explosive Ordnance Disposal.” When Hoseok remained silent, eyebrow quirked and waiting, Jisung continued, albeit through the giggling it was a bit mumbled. “I defuse bombs Hoseok-hyung.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Changbin beckoned Jisung forward, quickly kissing the youngers cheek while he grinned from ear to ear. “Don’t ask him to explain, he’ll talk for _hours_.”

 

“So wait, if he gets rid of boom boom stuff,” Jisung giggled at the term, cheeks pink. “Then what do you do Changbin-ah?”

 

Changbin grimaced, wincing at a random pain from the tattooing. “Sniper,” he responded, gritting his teeth when the gun started scraping against the skin closest to his armpit. “Ow, fuck that hurts.”

 

Hoseok chuckled, “Big bad sniper can drop a guy miles away, but can’t handle getting the same tattoo over and over?” The joking lilt to his voice was a stark contrast to the words that came out of his mouth, but Jisung heard no malice or fear.

 

No, he heard more things like _desire_.

 

“Fuck off man, shit hurts no matter what I do for a living.” Changbin teased back, gritting his teeth when Hoseok dug in a little too hard in one spot. “Ow, shit. You’re doing that on purpose you ass.”

 

Hoseok laughed, biting his lip and grinning. “Maybe I am. Who knows?”

 

Jisung tensed at the playful teasing. Considering it seemed, mostly, you know, _playful._ But Changbin wasn’t normally this talkative with others, besides the boys, but that’s different. And by all standards, Changbin was never like _this_ with others, not even the other guys.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Another rougher line drawn, Changbin grunted this time. “You fucker. You know, I own a fucking AS50. I’m not scared to snipe your ass!” His harsh words were easily displaced though, with the sexy smirk on his lips.

 

Jisung watched as Hoseok flushed, red and hot, before his eyes. From his cheeks, to his ears, to slowly crawling down his neck and exposed chest from the low cut top he had on. _What the fuck is Changbin doing?_

 

“Hey, Binnie. Is your tattoo almost done?” Jisung chimed in after a few more stray comments, most of them adorned with playful swats or not so playful smirks.

 

Changbin grunted, grin faltering as he glanced up at where Jisung stood, a few feet away now. “I don’t know Jisung,” _Ouch._ “You can call Chan and he can come pick you up though, if you’re bored or something.”

 

_Double ouch._

 

“Ok then..” Jisung’s smile faltered. Backing away slowly, he turned on his heel and beelined for the front waiting room, plopping down on the couch with a huff.

 

_**Sungie** : Uh..._

_**Channie:** What?_

_**Sungie:** Can you come pick me up?_

_**Channie:** Oh, is Binnie done with his new tattoo? _

_**Sungie:** No. _

_**Channie:** Is everything ok baby?_

_**Sungie:** Yes._

_**Sungie:** I just want to come back early._

_**Channie:** Ok baby, I’ll be there in 10._

 

Jisung sighed. Recalling the last few hours, Changbin had seemed a bit tense? No, not really tense. More so nervous? Like he had something on his mind, but he didn’t want to talk about it. Not that he ever wants to talk about his feelings. But this seemed even different than that. It almost felt like his walls were back up, that Jisung was a stranger looking in, not one of the two people who broke down those walls a few months ago.

 

Standing and groaning, Jisung made his way back to the room Changbin and Hoseok were in, but halted in his steps when he didn’t hear the loud laughter from before.

 

“...So what’s up with the pipsqueak? Your younger brother or something?” Hoseok’s voice was muffled from behind the curtain, but Jisung could make out the words. A cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck.

 

_Brother? Me and Binnie look nothing alike though?_

 

Changbin’s snort brought Jisung’s attention back, but before he could heave a breath and enter the room, his boyfriend spoke again.

 

“No, not my brother.” A pause. “We’ve just been friends for a long time.”

 

Friends?

 

Jisung felt a lump form painfully hard in his throat, igniting a pain throughout his body to set ablaze. It was like ice cold water was thrown down his shirt and hit his summer heated skin, or like that feeling you get when you’re leaning back in a chair and the back teeters too far to the other side.

 

Panic.

 

And pain.

 

With sharp intake of breath, and a hand to stifle the rest of the noise coming, Jisung turned on his heel, and took off.

 

_

 

3 days.

 

It’s been 3 days since Chan had seen either of his boyfriends talk. Hell, even interact with more than a simple stare, or nod of their heads. It’s been since he went and picked up Jisung at the tattoo shop, but when he went back a few hours later to pick up Changbin, the sniper seemed fine.

 

More than fine, really. He seemed... _happy_.

 

The younger of the two seemed angry though, instead of the others appearance of indifference of the whole ordeal.

 

Why was Jisung angry?

 

Chan couldn’t figure it out. Every time he’d try to pry away the anger, or the invisible barrier between the three of them, Jisung would put up a stronger front. Feigning fatigue, or business, or some other excuse - “ _I need to practice this one bomb defusal Chan, can this wait?_ ” So Chan relented, leaving the topic to die and letting the tension fester.

 

But now he was worried.

 

Jisung was getting up from his chair – not his _normal_ chair at the table, but one across from it, directly beside Hyunjin – and making his way over to Jeongin and Seungmin, talking adamantly about what cool tricks and stuff they could do with the tech system they had.

 

“...Can I like, hack into a bar and watch strippers?” Jisung grinned, laughing when Seungmin punched his arm and acted disgusted.

 

“No! We will not be.” Seungmin shot down the idea as he packed up his notebook and pens, glaring at the overactive boy now stuck with them.

 

“Not to be weird, but I’ve done that before.” Chan startled at Jeongin’s reveal, choking on air and eyes bugged out.

 

“You what?!” Chan barked out, shaking his head at the youngest of their group. “Jeongin!”

 

Jeongin at least had the audacity to look a bit sheepish as he packed up his laptop, bouncing over to his boyfriend and Jisung, who were standing near the doorway now. “Sorry Boss! But I was pulled into this whole thing because the CIA found out I hacked into like, everything.” He smirked, before waving and rushing out the door.

 

“Jeongin!” Chan sighed, shaking his head. “That kid is gonna give me an early death.”

 

Hyunjin laughed, tugging Felix out the door with him. “We’re gonna get ready and meet you at the front in 20. Ok?”

 

“You mean you’re gonna go get a quick blow job, then rush to get ready and be at the front in 20?” Minho retorted, before winking at Felix’s blush and leaving the room.

 

“That is not what I meant at all Minho!” Hyunjin shot back, but by the pink dusting his own cheeks, Chan figured that was _exactly_ what Hyunjin had in mind to do.

 

“Just be ready and downstairs whenever. I still need to run through the plan with Minnie before we leave.” Chan clapped Felix on the back, grinning when the youngers ears shone red.

 

“We were really not gonna do it Chan!” Felix’s deep voice was always a treat to hear, but Chan shook his head with a smile and pushed them both out the door.

 

_

 

“So what’s the plan this time boys?” Chan asked as he waltzed into the tech room, grinning when Jeongin startled from his perch at his desk.

 

“Uh, talk to him. I’m just the eyes in the sky.” He pointed at Seungmin, shrugging a shoulder and turning back to his work.

 

“Minnie! Lets go. I got 15 till I need to be downstairs, and I still need to get my stuff on.” Chan called out, walking over to the board full of notes, sticky notes, random pictures pinned up and string attaching one another in a makeshift pattern. In the middle of the board was a picture of their target – or well, target sounds like this is a hit, but really its just their protection target.

 

“Right right. Well here’s what I have in mind.” Seungmin jumped up, sprinting over to the board and pointing at stuff as he quickly retold his plan.

 

“Well, lets hope we don’t need the extra precautions you set aside, but I like it.” He clapped Seungmin on the shoulder, laughing when the younger beamed and head back to his notebooks. Turning, Chan made his way over to Jisung’s tiny space set aside, crowding his boyfriend easily. “Hey baby, how are you doing?” His fingers ghosted over the still angry looking cut on his forehead, newly treated but still swollen.

 

Jisung pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m bored. I wanna go with you guys!”

 

Chan chuckled, pulling Jisung’s arms from his chest and wrapping them around his torso, pulling him for a hug. “I know you do baby, but we all agreed that you’d sit this one out, right?” Chan spoke into Jisung’s neck, placing kisses between each breath.

 

“I know I know.” Jisung huffed out, voice breathy and quiet. Chan smirked when he pulled back and noted the flushed cheeks.

 

“Cute.”

 

“Shut up! And go get ready. You know how Minho hates being late.” Jisung grumbled, but his frown was quickly kissed away by the older.

 

“Yaya. I’ll see you in two days, ok?” Chan kissed his nose, smiling at the youngers giggle. “I love you Sungie.”

 

“Love you too Channie.” Jisung replied, pulling the older down for a more heated kiss, laughing when Chan groaned out loud and was then shooed out of the room by the youngest duo for their “ _Complete lack of social etiquette!”_

 

___

 

Silence filled the empty spaces of the vehicles, bouncing around the tension and finding a home in each of the guys. Changbin was lost in thought, chewing his lip in nervous unease. Chan wanted to reach over and tug it out of the way of abuse, but figured it would only ignite the anxiety bubbling within his younger boyfriend, and the last thing they needed with an explosion of emotion from him.

 

Especially with them on their way to a different country.

 

“ETA 3 minutes. We’re pulling up to the hotel. Two members will go extract the VIP, then we’re off to the airport. Got it?” Chan drilled out, nodding when the other members of his team nodded along. “Babydoll and Spear,” the two guys looked up at their names, “You two are the extraction, so when we arrive, head up to the 14th floor and wait for Mr. Kim to be escorted to you, then head back down the employee elevator. Once on the main floor, head left and go out the back door near the garbage bins. The truck will be there for you to get it once you’re out.” Nodding along, Chan sighed. “It should take about 5 minutes for you to get in and out, but if anything happens, or something is amiss, you call for us right away, got it?”

 

“Got it Doc.” Hyunjin fist bumped Chan, grinning.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Changbin responded, eyes back to looking out the window.

 

The brakes screech to a bring the car to a stop. Chan opened the door to allow the two members to leave with ease, nodding to both them as they went. Changbin was visibly tense, shoulders squared and gaze dark. Chan quirked a brow, watching as they left.

 

“Is Spear ok?” Felix’s voice broke through Chan’s thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

 

“I don’t know.” Chan replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the vehicle and waited.

 

_

 

“ _Shit. We need backup here.”_

 

Chan rose to attention, glancing down at his watch and noting only 2 minutes had passed since the pair left. Raising a finger to his ear, he spoke low and clear. “What’s up Babydoll? Who do you need?” Felix began to pace, while Minho stood up tall, straighter, waiting.

 

Static. _“There are crazy ass fans here Doc. They’re hounding the whole floor. We can’t get to Mr. Kim’s room.”_

 

“Shit. Ok, I’m sending Barbie and Ryukin up, stand by.” Chan replied, jerking his head to the side to indicate Felix head in.

 

_

 

The elevator doors opened smoothly as the pair walked out, the artificial lighting making the bedazzled lettering on the back of Hyunjin’s vest even brighter. As if that was even _possible_. Changbin narrowed his eyes and turned away, ready to head down the corridor to Bobby’s room.

 

But quickly halted in his tracks.

 

The noise hit them first.

 

There had to be at least 30 people – teenage girls squealing, teenage boys with pants too low, older women in too much makeup and too little clothing, _men_ looking like they’re here with their daughters. All of them were shouting, all huddled around a closed door where a gang of men dressed in suits were trying (and failing, horribly) to hold them back from entering. Changbin swallowed dryly, eyeing the crowd and gesturing for Hyunjin to stay put.

 

“What? No! You can’t go over there alone Bin!” Hyunjin called out, finger raising to his ear quickly. “Doc! Spear is going in alone!”

 

Changbin ripped out his ear piece, ignoring the shouting from behind him as he took off in stride towards the crowd. Within seconds they noticed a new face, some people shouting at him for pushing his way through. “Move.” A few bystanders quickly shifted, edged away by the dark look in his eyes.

 

“Yo! You can fucking wait at the back!” Some guy closer to the door turned and pushed Changbin back a bit, a hand up to push against his chest.

 

“Back off.” Changbin bit back, shoving the guy back with more force.

 

“You got a problem man?” Another guy asked, this one from just a little ways back. “We’re here to see Bobby. Is he really in this room?”

 

Changbin shook his head, pushing the first guy back again when he took a step forward. “Back. The. Fuck. Off.”

 

“Make me.”

 

“Wrong answer.” Changbin grit out, seconds before he quickly ripped his sidearm out of the holster, ready and poised in seconds right at the guys temple. A collective shout resonated through the crowd, some girls gasping and another full on screamed. “Back the fuck up.”

 

Changbin waited for a second, before pointing at one of the suited guards. “Go get him. His ride his here.”

 

“But sir...”

 

“Did I fucking stutter?” The man shook his head sporadically, face paling. “Then go get that son of a bitch.”

 

_

 

“ _What’s going on Babydoll?”_

 

Felix held his tongue, waiting patiently as he rode the elevator alone – Minho off before Felix even turned around. The lift dinged, signalling the arrival on the allotted floor. Stepping out, Felix noticed the raised voices first, before turning to see a large crowd, and subsequently, Changbin smack dab in the middle of it.

 

With a gun.

 

Fuck.

 

“Spear is going in solo.” Felix heard Hyunjin both over the radio in his ear, and beside him.

 

Pause.

 

“ _He’s what?!”_ Felix tried to bark out a laugh at Chan’s outburst. No doubt he’s trying not to storm upstairs and scream at his boyfriend for being reckless.

 

Felix cleared his throat, chuckling lowly before raising his finger to his ear. “He’s got the target. And a few too many followers. Me and Babydoll will take up flank for them, please be ready with the extraction vehicle Doc.”

 

Another pause.

 

A sigh, heard just barely through the radio frequency. _“Ugh, fine. I’ll be where I told them to meet up. Be down in 3 or I’m coming up there and so help me god-”_

 

Felix and Hyunjin stifled a laugh as Chan ranted on, tuning him out in favour of turning their attention to Changbin, who was finally inside the room, gathering the target and bringing him to extraction.

 

_Bang!_

 

A collective scream bombarded the crowd.

 

Then silence.

 

“ _What the hell was that?!”_ Chan’s voice rang out, panic raising.

 

Hyunjin took off in a frenzy, Felix hot on his tail as they pushed their way through the now hectic group of fans. Many of whom were trying to get away, so it was like running upstream. Felix took an elbow to the jaw, wincing and pushing forward before finally breaking through the throng of people just to halt in his steps.

 

A few feet away stood Changbin. Gun poised and aiming, eye narrowed as he stared intently at something in the room.

 

“Spear, what’s the status?” Hyunjin spoke from just ahead of Felix, voice calm and hand outstretched. Neither of them could see into the room, so they didn’t know what had happened, or why the gun went off.

 

“ _I’m coming up! And I swear if any one is hurt, or hurting someone, I’m gonna ring your-”_

 

“ _It’s fine Boss, stay put. Spear’s got it.”_ Jeongin finally broke the silence from the command centre, no doubt busy watching and waiting.

 

“ _The fuck do you mean he’s got it? What happened Brain?”_

 

Static. Felix heaved a sigh, body tense and waiting.

 

“Put the gun down Bobby.” Changbin spoke finally, voice low and deathly. It was rare they got to see him in actual combat, since he so frequently stayed _out_ of the fight.

 

But wait.

 

Who the hell was _Bobby_?

 

“ _Does Spear have his ear piece in?”_ Chan asked, voice strained. He was no doubt about to have an aneurysm downstairs.

 

Hyunjin glanced at Changbin, tilting his head a bit to see the ear piece wire hanging low, low noise coming from the comms. “No sir. He must’ve taken it out when we first arrived.”

 

“ _The target is in the room Spear is currently standing in.”_ Jisung’s voice broke through the static this time, alerting Felix that he wasn’t apart of the ground squad again.

 

“ _Then what was the gunshot for?”_

 

Silence.

 

“ _It wasn’t Spear who shot.”_ Seungmin’s turn to speak now. He sounded rushed, like he was running around in their fancy tech room.

 

“Long time no see,” a new voice spoke, not over the comms this time, but from within the room. “Binnie-ah.”

 

“Who the hell is that?” Felix whispered to Hyunjin, who simply shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to their team member.

 

He noticed as Changbin tensed from the nickname, clearly someone who knew of Changbin (closely too, from the sentiment and fondness in his tone) was in that room. But Jisung said only the target they were here to escort and Changbin were in the room, so did that mean Changbin knew the target? What was his name again? Kim Jiwon? Felix racked his brain for anything that could’ve connected the two, but upon coming up blank, his focus was brought back to the situation at hand when the sniper spoke again.

 

“I hoped it would’ve been a _very_ long time since I saw you again, but turns out you’re in some shit. _Again._ ” The tone wasn’t playful, like he was talking to a friend or one of his boyfriends. No, this almost sounded condescending, like he was better than the guy. “I’d hate to have to hurt you Bobby.”

 

A chuckle sounded from within the room, along with the guy – Jiwon, or Bobby, as Changbin called out – clearing his throat. His voice was playful, considering Changbin currently stood unwavering with a gun aimed into the room. So props to him, for being calm at the end of a barrel. “Aw, c’mon babe.” He almost purred. “You know I wouldn’t break. It’ll be just like old times, right? You always did have a dominant side.”

 

“ _What the fuck did he just say?”_ Jisung’s voice broke the silence of the comms. Felix figured everyone either had access to the feed from the room – ie, Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin – or they were hearing it from Changbin’s off the hook radio.

 

“ _Han.”_ Chan called out, voice tight. _“Remain calm.”_

 

“ _But Doc!”_

 

“ _No buts! Remain. Calm.”_ Felix heard an audible sigh through the radio, before Chan spoke again, softer this time. _“Get him out guys. News are on the premises now, and we don’t need them following us.”_

 

Hyunjin nodded, signalling for Felix to take the left. But as soon as they started the move, a comotion broke out in the room.

 

“Get off me you freaking ninja!” Bobby shrieked. Then there was a grunt, before the sound of a gun hitting the ground indicated the target had lost his handle on his firearm. Felix sprinted forward, as Hyunjin quirked his head to the side.

 

“Ryukin?”

 

Minho smirked, a hand idly holding the taller males arm behind his back, tightening it when his squirmed and tried to break free. “Hold still. We’re here to get you out, before you cause even _more_ of a mess.”

 

Changbin finally lowered his gun, letting out a breath and turning away. “Lets go.”

 

_

 

“What the fuck was that shit?” Chan was fuming, body taut with so much tension he figured he could snap a pole in half. _Or hit my stupid boyfriends head repeatedly_.

 

“Hmm?” Changbin hummed, throwing his smaller frame into the vehicle as they briskly exited the building. He wasn’t looking at anyone, head high and gaze hard. Chan figured there was _something_ previously between the target and his boyfriend, considering how the latter acted when they’d received the mission.

 

And Bobby’s comments.

 

Chan grit his teeth at the recollection of what Bobby had said to his boyfriend. At what it _meant_. “Brain, what’s the ETA for the flight?”

 

“Who the hell has a code name _Brain_?” Bobby asked, shaking his hand out from the abuse Minho put it through as he sat between Chan and Felix.

 

“None of your business,” Chan bit back, glaring to the side before huffing out a quiet, “ _Sir_.”

 

“ _15 minutes till arrival at Incheon International Airport Doc. 45 minutes after is departure for New York City.”_ Seungmin droned out, probably bored and antsy.

 

Chan hummed in response, before leaning back with a sigh. “Let’s hope your crazy ass fans aren’t at the airport too.”

 

“Don’t jinx it boss.”

 

_

 

“I fucking told you not to jinx it Doc!” Hyunjin wailed, hand on his head as they glanced out the window.

 

A huge – like, hundreds of people this time – crowd of people were currently waiting at the airport. Most held signs, varying with different things written, or different pictures on them. Some had fancy little flashlight looking objects, waving them around and yelling. Airport security was corralling them around, trying to keep a semblance of order, but to no avail. Chan frowned, watching as they slowed down to crawl in the drop off section, before the driver hit the brakes and the crowd turned on them.

 

“Shit.” Felix’s deep voice broke through the tense silence of the car, before Minho cleared his throat and pushed open the door.

 

“Alright boys. Spear and Ryukin stay beside Mr. Kim at all times. Babydoll will take up the front, with myself and Barbie taking up the rear. Any questions?”

 

The 4 guys nodded, while Bobby blanked, staring at the crowd with unease. “Lets go idol boy.” Minho bit out, grabbing his arm and tugging the older male along. Hyunjin took off in a stride, nodding at the security and bypassing the crowd.

 

Chan nodded towards Felix, before slamming the door shut and taking off after the trio.

 

“ _Doc. You’ve got 3 guys ahead.”_ Jeongin stated, keys clacking within the background. _“They’re armed.”_

 

Hyunjin halted, gun raising. “Plan?”

 

“Why the fuck are people targeting you so much Bobby?” Changbin spit, glaring at the culprit and pushing his shoulder harshly. “Did you screw that bitch B.I again?”

 

Bobby paled, before sneering. “Shut the fuck up _SpearB_.” Minho tugged him along quicker, making a wider circle around the crowd. “I’ve been receiving death threats for the past few weeks now. Everyone thinks I split up my old group cause of ‘ _lingering feelings for my leader_ ’ or some shit.”

 

Changbin barked out a laugh, eyes scanning the crowd and surrounding areas. “Didn’t you though?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Guys! Fucking cool it.” Chan called out, poising his gun up a bit, scanning the areas around. Felix was scanning behind them easily, walking backwards and trying not to laugh at the banter between the two guys.

 

“ _On your right Spear. Male, black jacket and hat, gun behind his back.”_ Jisung spoke this time, voice calmer in comparison to earlier.

 

“Got it Han.” Changbin replied, before squaring his shoulders and waltzing forward, pretending to keep going in the same direction. But as he came to the corridor with the suspected male, he quickly leapt to the side, elbow coming up to connect with the guys face in a sickening crack. Dropping his handgun, Changbin kicked it away before throwing a quick punch to the guys throat.

 

“Quit playing around Spear. We got to go.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, shaking his head at their snipers antics.

 

“ _Babydoll. You’re up next. Suspect ahead, behind the large pole. 3 o’clock. He’s got a bat or baton. Approach with caution.”_ Seungmin cut through the comms, voice steady.

 

Hyunjin hummed, a bounce to his step now as he strode along. Chan shook his head at the younger, glancing around them before making sure the others were heading in the right direction.

 

“Oh hi there!” Chan heard Hyunjin say, before a painful sounding _thump_ resounded through the open space, then a pained groan. Hyunjin giggled at the guy, before placing his hand behind his head and dragging his face down to connect aggressively with his knee, the crack of the guys nose breaking echoing through the airport.

 

“Babydoll! Lets go!” Minho called out again, tugging Bobby along with ease.

 

Chan grinned at the older male when he glanced sidelong at the leader, face pale and eyes wide.

 

“ _You can bypass security and baggage check boss. Just head to terminal C, then to dock 43. Mr. Kim’s private plane is on standby.”_

 

“Thanks B.” Chan fell into step with Felix once more, laughing when the younger imitated the last guy Hyunjin had just taken down. “Lets get out of here boys.”

 

_

 

Changbin sighed as he sat back against the seat, eyes closing and fingers tensing on the arm rests. His mind was everywhere these past few days – ever since the tattoo shop, actually. But he couldn’t really tell why. Jisung was mad at him, he knew that bit at least. But without the younger telling him why, Changbin was at a loss. Everything was muddled, and with the adrenaline of todays events dying out in his veins, he had no choice but to reside back inside his mind for the 13 hours flight.

 

_13 hours._

 

Fuck.

 

The only redeeming quality of being on this god forsaken assholes _private_ jet, was that it was decked out with individual rooms. It was like a hotel in the sky basically; each mini room was adorned with a simple twin bed, a smaller scale tv, and a place to pull out to use as a desk. Changbin sighed, flopping down on the bed with ease and stretching out.

 

He pulled out his phone, checking for any updates on things back home.

 

_Or a text from Sungie._

 

Groaning at his inner thoughts, he turned over to his stomach and smothered his face in the fluffy pillow.

 

Figuring he’d pass the time by sleeping as much as he can, Changbin rolled back over and turned the tv on in hopes of finding _something_ to watch to keep as dull background noise. But as he was flipping through the channels a knock startled him.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s me.”

 

Chan. _Ah._ Clearing his throat and moving to sit up, Changbin hummed in response, glad the older knew that meant he could come in.

 

Chan opened the tiny door slowly, a small smile on his lips. His eyes were bright, his posture calm. Nothing like the furiosity in his stance earlier when Changbin was holding a gun to the VIP client they were paid to _protect_. Changbin smiled back, watching as Chan looked around the tiny room slowly. _Like this is any different than his own room._

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

He blinked. Once, twice, before tilting his head and fumbling for a response. “Uh, what? Why?”

 

Chan laughed, eyes crinkling in the way that Changbin truly loved. Sitting down on the bed near his feet, Chan toyed with his toes – knowing Jisung is the one with ticklish feet, whereas Changbin sits like a rock. “Today was a bit of a roller coaster. I just wanted to check up on you babe.”

 

“Oh.” Changbin felt his cheeks heat up. “I’m fine.”

 

Chan quirked a brow, but remained silent, fingers dancing along the bottoms of the youngers feet, applying pressure and grinning when he groans. “Just relax then babe, let me take care of you.”

 

A few moments of quiet groans go by, before Changbin cleared his throat, flushing when Chan quirked a brow but doesn’t stop. “Does Sungie hate me?”

 

“No babe, why do you think that?” Changbin shrugged, looking away. Chan tsked, pushing the youngers foot away before clambering up to lay beside him in the bed. “He’s upset. That much I can tell you. But anything more, and I don’t know myself.”

 

“I think he hates me.” Changbin’s voice was small, a mere whisper between their faces. “Like, I think he wants to break up with me level of hate.”

 

“Did you do something to indicate why that would happen babe?”

 

Shrugging, Changbin looked away. “I don’t think so? But he’s been kinda, _distant_ since I got my counter updated.”

 

Chan frowned, but didn’t respond, just pulled the younger into his arms and laid back down.

 

“How about this?” Chan started, fingers dancing along the inked designs of Changbin’s arms. “When we land, we’ll call Sungie, and see if we can figure out why he’s upset. Does that sound ok?” Changbin hummed, burrowing his face deeper into the junction of Chan’s shoulder and neck.

 

“Can you help me forget?”

 

Chan pulled back, eyes focused and searching. It was far and few between when Changbin showed his own vulnerability, especially outwards, and even rarer when he asked for help to deal with it. It wasn’t picture perfect either, how they handled the situation whenever it arose (which they could count on one hand how many times it actually occurred). So Chan hesitated.

 

On a normal day – even though this request was anything _but_ normal, but still – it would be Jisung starting it off, with his easy attitude and playful mannerism. He would alleviate the overlay stress and concern with jokes, acting cute, being his normal self. Then when Changbin was relaxed, tension eased even a tiny bit, Chan would step in.

 

Chan didn’t really like being in control during sex. He’s the leader of group of dangerous individuals doing equally (or more) dangerous things daily. He was always _in control –_ until he wasn’t.

 

But for Changbin – or Jisung – he would give up that pleasure.

 

“What do you want me to do baby?” Chan cooed, moving to sit up, pulling the youngers shirt along with him.

 

A pause.

 

Changbin flushed red, high on his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

 

“Make me yours.”

 

Chan smirked, before leaning down to capture his lips with his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments!  
> Kudos!  
> Love me  
> hate me  
> Only under the utmost requested shall I post the actual sex scene from the end of this chapter - which is written, i just didn't wanna post it lmfao.


	4. In the end, I survive and survive somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry! It's been... uh? 3 months? Since I last updated??? Things have been hectic. My computer broke, so i had to hand write out almost all of this (hense why this chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones) which i will fix whenever i get the chance to. Or just add more to, so if i do that, I'll "post" a new chapter, and just use that as an update so people know whether this one is updated and improved.
> 
> Anyways! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. It's been a bit. 
> 
> I'm sorry again.

They land in New York the following day.

 

The flight long, the boys restless, the client _mouthy_.

 

“I don’t see why you guys had to come all the way to New York City with me.” Bobby groans, hand on his head as he leans against the window.

 

“Safety protocol, _Sir._ ” Chan bites back, eyes narrowed.

 

“Protocol my ass.”

 

“If you’d kindly _shut the fuck up_.” Hyunjin snaps.

 

Chan grimaced at the predatory look Bobby had when his gaze landed on Hyunjin, shamelessly checking out the younger. Felix shied away from the attention, scurrying to walk beside Changbin (who lead the way to their vehicle).

 

“Why don’t you _make me_?” Bobby smirked.

 

Hyunjin huffed, affronted. “Sure. How about I shove the barrel of my rifle down your throat?”

 

Bobby chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. “Whatever you’re into man. I’m flexible. Isn’t that right, _Binnie_?”

 

Chan grit his teeth, thankful for the lack of radios or direct contact with Jisung right now. The younger didn’t need to hear more crude comments and jokes – especially from Bobby. Changbin didn’t respond, simply keeping up in stride next to the youngest member of their squad. The only sign that the comments are affecting him was the tight knit fists at his side.

 

“Keep moving. The faster we get to the drop off, the faster we can go home.”

 

Bobby grunts in response, snarling when Minho shoves his shoulder once more. “I’m moving, fuck sakes.”

 

_

 

Jisung jolts at the jarring sound. Glancing around, he finally notices his phone sitting on a table across the room, the shrill ringing of the device loud and echoing off the walls of the small (empty) room. “What?” Not bothering with much greeting, Jisung heaves a sigh as he leans back in the chair, phone to his ear.

 

A chuckle breaks the silence through the phone, static and deep baritones. _“Hello to you too sunshine.”_

 

“Oh, my bad.” Groaning as he leans forward, cheek resting on his fist. “Good morning oh wonderful boyfriend of mine. It’s a blessing to hear from you. My skin is clear, the sun is shinning-”

 

Another chuckle. _“Ok baby, no need to get super sappy on me.”_

 

“Shut up Chan.” Even with the snide comment, Jisung feels his lips pull into a grin, closing his eyes and just – listening. Listening to the muffled laughter, the shifting from movement on the other end of the line. “What did you call for anyway?” No more edge lingering in his tone, just curiosity. “Is everything ok?”

 

“ _Yeah, everythings fine.”_ A pause. Jisung tenses. _“We’re stuck here for another two days though.”_

 

“What? Why?”

 

Another pause. Jisung chews on his lip, eyes downcast. _“We ran into a bit of trouble here too. So we’re charged to keep Mr_ _Kim safe for a few extra days.”_

 

His chest felt tight, lump in his throat closing in. “Are you guys ok?” Chan sighed on the other end of the line, more shuffling. “The others are safe, right? We haven’t heard anything from their sensors since you landed.”

 

“ _Yeah. Everyone’s alright – a little tired, but considering the flight it makes sense.”_ Jisung nodded, ignoring the fact that his boyfriend couldn’t actually see his movements.

 

He knew he had to contact his other boyfriend, but the thought of doing so pulled something painful in his chest, the events of the last day at the tattoo shop replaying like a movie.

 

( _“...So what’s up with the pipsqueak? Your younger brother or something?” Hoseok’s voice was muffled from behind the curtain, but Jisung could make out the words. A cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck._

 

“ _No, not my brother.” A pause_ “ _We’ve just been friends for a long time.”)_

 

Since then, Jisung hasn’t muttered a word to the older. Too afraid of the anger, the pain, to let go and snap his taunt muscles. Changbin not only didn’t accurately explain their dynamic to Hoseok, but he also didn’t even try to stop the blatant flirting. Didn’t Hoseok have a boyfriend? Why were they both so ... _friendly?_ Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, Jisung heard Chan’s muffled voice through the phone, talking to someone on the other end.

 

“ _...Lix?”_

 

“I’d much rather be tired from jetlag being on a freaking _private jet_ for 13 hours over being tired from this entire lack of doing anything physical.” Chan barked out of a laugh, Jisung could easily picture his eyes turning into cute little crescents, dimples on display for him. “I mean it Chan! I’m going to get fat!”

 

“ _You won’t baby. Relax. Go run around the compound 10 times. Then you’ll be fine.”_ Jisung huffed, moaning out a displeased cry. _“I gotta go now though, ok baby?”_

 

“What? Why? Where you going?” He stood up, heading over to the next room, Seungmin and Jeongin already typing away at their computers. “What’s going on?”

 

“ _Something came up. I’ll call you when I’m back.”_ Muffled movements, Chan barking orders to the others in the background. Jisung felt a chill run down his spine at the commanding tone.

 

“What’s going on?” Jisung moved to stand behind Jeongin, watching his teams vitals on the screen. “Chan?” He could still hear the older demanding stuff on the other end of the call, Felix’s deep voice responding but the call being too staticy to really understand what he said. “Bang Chan if you don’t answer me right no-”

 

“ _Baby.”_ Jisung bit his tongue at being interrupted, but held back a retort.

 

A finger poked Jisung’s ribs, bringing his attention to the screen before him. His eyes scanned the vitals, brow furrowed. “What?” Not caring how bratty he sounded, he just couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to be looking at. Everything seemed fine. Some members seemed a bit worked up, with Felix’s heart rate being the highest. “Why is Felix freaked out? What’s happening?”

 

“ _Baby.”_ Jisung ignored Chan’s voice, still scanning the screen. Hyunjin’s heart rate was rising, but stayed steady, calmer. Minho was calm, while Chan’s was bouncing around, clear in his attempt to remain calm. _“Han Jisung.”_

 

“What?!” Jisung snapped, eyes finally landing on Changbin’s vitals.

 

Everything seemed fine. Changbin was calm. Heart rate a little slower than normal, but he was always on the calmer side of issues.

 

Unlike Jisung.

 

“ _Changbin is missing.”_

 

___

 

“Bobby.” Jaw clenched and shoulders tense, Changbin watched as Bobby swallowed slowly. “What the fuck?”

 

“Don’t fucking ask me, _Spear_.” Bobby snipped, grunting when the man behind him pushed his shoulder roughly.

 

“Where is it Bobby?” The guys voice was raspy, like he’d run a mile or just deep throated a banana for the fun of it. Smirking at the thought, Changbin shifted, causing the other man behind himself to push his shoulder, snarling out a quick _stop moving_ behind his ear.

 

Bobby shrugged, trying to smile, but with his split lip it wasn’t easy. “I don’t fucking know what you’re talking about man. Who told you-”

 

“B.I told us you knew where the package was! Don’t fucking lie to us Bobby!” The gun in the guys hand came up in a flash, the butt end connecting with the side of Bobby’s temple. Cursing, Bobby tried to shift away, curling into himself.

 

“Fuck you man!” Bobby spit blood at the gunman, flinching when he raised the weapon again. “I fucking told you already! I don’t know shit!”

 

“Just fucking tell them the truth Bobby.” Changbin grunted, pushing back against the gun snarling behind him again. “We’re running out of time.”

 

“Fuck all of you! B.I sent me to America because he refused to tell me where the package was!” His voice cracked, flinching again when the man raised his weapon once more. “Don’t fucking hit me cause that fucker lied to you too. I’m in the same fucking boat, you cunt.” Pushing away from the gunman, Bobby made his way over to the right side of the room they were in, yanking out his phone and unlocking it easily. The gunman hovered over, but halted when Bobby put a hand up. “Hold on fuck.”

 

The silence was deafening, Changbin could feel the tension rising. The call was connecting, then ringing, the sound bouncing off the concrete walls around them. What if whoever Bobby was calling didn’t answer? What if this was all just a ruse? What if-

 

“ _The fuck you calling me for Ji-”_

 

Changbin gaped at the device, surprise evident on both his features, and that of the men with them. No one expected B.I to pick up. Let alone for Bobby to fucking _call him_.

 

“Tell them the fucking truth!” Bobby cut off the voice, shouting into the device.

 

Silence.

 

“ _They found you?”_

 

Bobby chuckled dryly, rubbing his bleeding lip with the back of his hand. “No shit sherlock. Now tell them _i have no fucking idea where the package is._ ”

 

Changbin felt the skin on his wrist vibrate, the tracker turning on. _Well, shit._ “Bobby. We’re out of time.”

 

Bobby shook his head, yelling into the phone again, but the line went dead moments ago. “Fucking prick. Jesus.”

 

Gunman stepped forward again, raising his pistol. “That proved nothing. So to our knowledge, you know where it is.” He clicked the safety off, arms straight. “You’re coming with us.”

 

“Ah, fuck that.” Changbin pushed away from his babysitter, stepping into the gunmans face. “I’m paid to protect him. So if you have a fucking problem,” his fingers curled around the barrel, a deadly smirk tugging his lip up, “then you go through me.”

 

“Fucking watch me.” The gunman narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip and turning his aim, finger flexing on the trigger as the barrel pointed at Changbin’s forehead.

 

A pregnant pause.

 

_Bang!_

 

_

 

_Changbin is missing_.

 

Chan felt like a bucket of ice cold water was slowly filling his veins. The others were running around, Hyunjin and Minho already packed and ready, weapons hot as they wait. Felix is panicking still, chewing his nails as he shuffles to put on his armour, albeit a little slowly due to the trembling fingers, Hyunjin steps over to help him, a soothing kiss to ease the tension. Jisung is screaming at the other end of the call, profanity and pleas all mixed together as they fail to get through the water in Chan’s ears.

 

“Boss.” Minho’s voice broke the barrier, but still muffled against the cotton. Chan blinked, once, twice, before shaking his head.

 

“What?”

 

Silence.

 

“ _What?!”_ Felix flinched at Chan’s shout.

 

“We’re ready to go. Just say when.” Hyunjin spoke this time, Felix curling into his side slowly.

 

Squeezing the bridge of his nose, Chan inhaled slowly. “What’s the plan Brain?”

 

Static.

 

Then -

 

“ _We don’t have a visual on Changbin or Mr. Kim yet Doc, but Binnie’s tracker is still on.”_ A collective sigh resonates through the room. Until - _“They seem to be nearby. A warehouse in Harlem, just near the water. We’re sending -”_

 

“ _Doc we may have a problem.”_ Jeongin cuts off Seungmin, voice tinny and worried.

 

“What is it? What’s wrong Innie?”

 

“ _Changbin’s vitals spiked. His heart rate is through the roof right now, which may indicate he’s either fighting, or-”_

 

“We’re going. Send us the location.” Chan barked out, fingers clenching into fists at his sides. Within seconds their phones pinged, indicating the new message. Chan bit the inside of his cheek, holding back the shake in his voice.

 

“ _CHAN! You better fucking answer me right now or so-”_

 

Flinching, Chan raised the phone to his ear, immediately bombarded with Jisung’s angry yelling. “Baby. Sungie. Please.”

 

“ _You need to get him back Chan.”_ The instability was easily noticeable within the youngers voice, no doubt he was pouting, chewing his lower lip in attempts to keep himself from crying. It wasn’t often that events happened where any member of their team would break, their hard crafted mask of indifference to crack, but under circumstances like this? Being on the opposite end of the globe and knowing your boyfriend is in danger while you can’t physically do anything to help.

 

“I know baby. I will.” Chan promises, fingers busying with attaching his tactical gear, Minho’s nimble fingers assisting when his begin to shake a little too much. A nod in thanks is all the younger gets, before disappearing somewhere else in their hideout. Chan sighs, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing. “I gotta go though.”

 

“ _No. Stay on the line.”_

 

“I can’t Sungie. I need to focus.” A deep breathe, then another. Stay calm. “I’ll get him back, I promise. But I _need to go_.”

 

Silence.

 

Static.

 

Finally -

 

“ _Bring him back.”_

 

A nod, even though he knows Jisung can’t see it. He knows.

 

“ _Both of you come back to me, you hear?”_

 

“I’ll do my best. I swear.”

 

-

 

A gunshot rings through the room, the metal walls causing the sound to bounce _everywhere_.

 

“Just a warning shot?” Changbin smirks, an evil thing that’s just a sick twist of his upper lip. If Jisung were here, he’d call him ugly, then kiss him. Irrelevent. Anyways. Changbin watches as the gunman’s eyes narrow, fingers tightening on the gun more.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Gunman barks out, raising his hand quickly to no doubt slam the butt end of the gun into the side of Changbin’s head. But Changbin, being well trained, and smaller, is also a whole lot _faster_ than most people. Quickly dodging, he chuckles when the gunman grunts, frustration oozing from his pores.

 

“Why don’t you make me? Mister hot shot ‘I-have-a-gun-Imma-wave-it-around’.”

 

Bobby groans behind him somewhere, from something Changbin can see from his spot in the middle of the room. “Can you fuck off, holy shit!” He sounds fine, mostly. Besides the obvious strain, probably from getting hit a few times. Oh well. He’s alive. That’s what matters. “Spear, fucking deal with them already! What are you waiting for?!” Bobby is yelling now, voice wavering as the other captor hits him again.

 

Changbin grins, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to indeed confirm Bobby got hit again, blood pouring from a cut on his eyebrow. “What’s the fun in that?”

 

“ _Fun??!_ ” The gunman growls, stepping forward into Changbin’s face again. “What are you trying to prove man? That you have the biggest balls in the world? Because all you’re managing right now is proving that you’re a fucking lunatic tryna piss off the guy with the gun in your face!”

 

The tracker in his wrist vibrates again.

 

_.-- . .----. .-. . .... . .-. ._

 

“Time’s up boys.”

 

Changbin launches forward, fist raised and easily deflecting the swing of the gun in his face, narrowly missing his temple. _Thankfully_. The gunman is shocked for a second, probably not expecting his captive to just outright attack, but he regains his composure quickly, stepping back with his left foot and getting into a fighting stance, fists raised and face hard. Changbin grins again, swinging a fist low, before he easily switches it up last second, his knee connecting with the soft tissue of the gummans stomach, a wheeze escaping the others lips as the air gets knocked out.

 

“Changbin watch out!”

 

_Thwack!_

 

Pain erupts from the back of his head, instantly bringing him to his knees. Grunting at the impact, Changbin grits his teeth, raising his fingers to rub over the spot thats throbbing, pulling them back to grimace at the blood dripping off his hand, black dots swimming quickly around his vision.

 

“Well. Fuck.”

 

The gunman regains his stance, albeit breathing a little harder, a little more shallow. Raising the gun and tightening his hold on the trigger, he spits blood from his mouth, eyes dark as they stare at Changbin on the ground. “Famous last words, _Changbin?_ ”

 

Spitting on the floor before his feet, he winces from the rush of dizziness from the movement, before looking up again, cocking his head to the side and smiling again. “You better run.”

 

The trigger is pulled.

 

_BANG!_

 

___

 

Seungmin flitted back and forth between his computer and his board, mind a mess as he worked out possible ideas. When they had first taken Mr. Kim as a client, JYP hadn’t mentioned any possible extra hit men. Sure, Bobby was well known for causing trouble – both within the idol world and out, but to have several different people trying to kill him?

 

He must have fucked up badly this time.

 

But what did he do?

 

That was what Seungmin was trying to figure out.

 

“What’s up Minnie? You look super focused and in the zone, making me distracted over here.” Jeongin called from his perch at his own desk, lanky frame spinning in the chair as it swivels.

 

Humming in lieu of a response, Seungmin continued to type away.

 

Both Mr. Kim – Bobby – and B.I were a member of YG Entertainment’s group iKON. B.I being the leader, while Bobby was a main member of the production staff as well. Both men were apart of a huge dispute last year, due mostly from the knowledge of their hidden relationship becoming public, while the public was less than pleased, the internal issues within the company were also quite substantial. It was the main reason Bobby was a solo artist, ‘ _On indefinite hiatus from group activities with other members of iKON.’_

 

But. Not long after Bobby began his break, multiple major news companies throughout Seoul and surrounding areas were informed of the CEO of YG being involved with a drug scandal of some sort.

 

Seungmin pulled up the police records, eyes scanning page after page of information. It was all basically useless though. The same redundant files, over and over;

 

A member of internal staff had called in an anonymous tip stating HyunSik, along with many other senior staff, city officials, politicians, businessmen and celebrities, were at the center of a high class drug ring. Obvious other attributes to the ring was ties to the Korean/Thailand sex trade, possible Yakuza and Chinese Mafia affiliates. Multiple fronts of local and chain stores used as hideouts, hired in armed security.

 

Upon further investigation though, no one could find any concrete evidence to convict HyunSik, let alone any other members of the suspected group – all but one.

 

Kim Hanbin

 

Stage name: B.I

Position: Leader of iKON

 

Hanbin was found with drugs in his hotel room by leading investigators, was detained for further questioning.

 

Date of temporary holding: June 14th 2018

Date of release: June 15th 2018

 

No further charges laid.

 

All charges dropped. Formal apology written, signed, stamped and delivered.

 

Case closed.

 

Frowning, Seungmin clicked on another report, quickly scanning the page only to find it shares the same information.

 

Anonymous tip.

 

Investigation starts.

 

Incriminating evidence on Hanbin.

 

Booked.

 

Charges dropped.

 

Discharged.

 

“Hey Innie?”

 

Jeongin hummed, turning in his chair slightly. “Yeah babe?” Seungmin motioned him over, lips pulled over a pen cap, chewing frantically. “What’s up?”

 

“Read these over real quick. Tell me what you find.” Jeongin shrugged as he plopped down in the olders lap, eyes grazing the words on the screen with ease. Seungmin knew he was right, and that Jeongin wouldn’t find anything. Cause there was anything. For unknown to the untrained eye, the investigation against YG and B.I was _inconclusive_ at best. Which is bullshit. Clearly there was more than enough evidence to warrant an arrest, let alone a full on investigation, yet the whole thing was closed almost instantly.

 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to show me babe, but this is all the same stuff.”

 

“Exactly!” Seungmin began typing again, frantically scanning the screen for something, _anything_. “Why did the investigation stop so suddenly when there was substantial evidence against Hanbin?”

 

“Maybe it wasn’t as good as they originally thought?”

 

Still gazing intently at the monitors, Seungmin shrugged. The possibility of incomplete evidence was understandable, but they had enough to arrest him in the first place. “I don’t understand how the evidence could be suddenly disregarded AFTER they arrested Hanbin, and got so far into the initial investigation.”

 

“Babe.” Jeongin pouts, draping his arms around his boyfriends slumped shoulders, “Relax a bit, ok? We’re all stressed-”

 

“-But this doesn’t make sense!” He snapped, pushing away from the desk and standing, Jeongin stumbling away from the quick movements jarring his sitting. “There was talk of this _package_ in the recorded audio of Binnie’s mic. Clearly there is _something_ someone missed!”

 

Jeongin’s fingers were slow and methodical when he reached for Seungmin, who’s wiry frame was tense and rigid. Its not entirely unheard of for the older to throw himself into his work, becoming borderline obsessed with figuring out the ins and outs of every case. That being one of the main reasons he was so well taken care of at the NIS, since he basically solely ran the intelligence department at the age of 15. It was where Jeongin had met him, actually. The older was in charge of him when Jeongin was brought in for hacking into his school’s mainframe and releasing the exam answers 2 days before the exams started. Since then though, the pair had been inseparable, and now the duo was basically unstoppable. They always had a plan, always had an answer, always knew everything.

 

Or well.

 

They _used to be_ all that anyway.

 

“Babe, take a breath, ok?” Jeongin dug his fingers into the tense muscles of Seugmin’s shoulders, willing the stiffness to alleviate even just a little. “Changbin will be alright, ok?”

 

Sucking in air between his teeth, Seungmin sniffled, slumping his body and moving into the gentle caress of his boyfriend. “If I had done something sooner.” he says between hiccups, body fighting off the sobs wishing to be released. “If we had just _done something.”_

 

Jeongin shushes him with a kiss, thumbs rubbing against the others cheekbones as he says, “Seungmin. We did our part. We couldn’t have done more. Do not, I repeat, _Do not_ blame yourself.”

 

“But he’s still hurt!” Jeongin doesn’t flinch when the older shouts, easily catching his arms and wrapping him in a tight embrace, shushing the sobs that rake through his body

 

“Relax babe, he’s gonna be ok.” Jeongin pets his hair, moving them over to the couch in the corner, a quiet _oof_ as they plop down on the cushions. “We’re all gonna be ok, alright?”

 

_

 

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now landing in New York City! The time is eight oh seven am and clear skies encourage everyone have a lovely day in this beautiful city! Thank you for choosing to fly with us today. Please remain in your seats until the lights turn off!”_

 

Jisung’s body is wired as he stays seated, nail beds chewed raw, leg aching from bouncing sporadically throughout the 13 hour flight, his head throbbing from exhaustion and something else he can’t pinpoint exactly. When him, Seungmin and Jeongin had heard the news, Jisung was all but out the door as he booked a seat on the next flight to New York from Seoul, ignoring Chan’s pleas to stay home, that Changbin was fine, that he wasn’t _needed_ here.

 

Well too bad.

 

Letting out a shaky breath, Jisung clenched his eyes shut tight, ignoring the hollow feeling that’s slowly eating away at his chest cavity, choosing rather to focus on the positive – he’s in New York, and within the hour, he should be with Changbin. And Chan, but that’s relative.

 

An insistent buzzing startles him from his thoughts, eyes snapping open as he flinches, sitting up straighter and reaching for his phone.

 

“Hello?” Wincing at the voice crack, Jisung ducks his head and curls closer to the window, ignoring the curious glances from the people beside him.

 

“ _Baby?”_ Chan calls out over the line, a bit staticy and distant, but still the same voice Jisung knew well. _“Have you landed?”_

 

“Yeah,” Jisung mutters, chewing the skin on the sides of his fingernails raw. “Just landed. I’ll hop in a cab and be there soon.”

 

“ _We’re at Kings County Hospital. Room 207.”_ Humming in response, Jisung listens as Chan begins to ramble, a nervous habit the older has always had, about random things that aren’t relevant to the here and now as he slowly leaves the main cabin of the airplane, following the lineup of other travellers up the ramp.

 

“ _Will you be ok with communicating with the taxi driver?”_ Chan asks when Jisung mentions he’s close to the exit of the airport, ignoring the sky train and public transit in lieu of hailing a cabbie from where they’re all sitting.

 

“Chan,” Jisung huffs, slinging his bag further up his shoulder just a bit. “I learned English too you know, it’s not just a you and Felix thing.”

 

Chan laughs, the sound scratchy and cuts out slightly. Jisung pictures his smile with ease, the dimples on display and the way his eyes crinkle slightly. “ _Seungmin also knows English baby, don’t forget that part.”_

 

“Ah, yes. How could I.” Jisung mumbles, pulling the phone away from his face to direct the driver where he’s headed once he takes a seat in the vehicle. With ease he switches back to korean, leaning back in the seat and staring out the window as the city begins to unfold before him. “It’s been so long since I was here.”

 

“ _You visited New York?”_ Chan inquires, shuffling in the background indicates he’s probably trying to find a comfier position to sit. _“Why didn’t you tell me that?”_

 

“Because,” Jisung says, biting his lip as he stares out the window. “It was a long time ago.” The older hums, clearly not liking the answer, but accepting it anyways. Jisung sighs, before adding. “Binnie knows.”

 

Chan makes an affronted noise, eliciting a giggle from the younger to bubble up and escape. _“You told Changbin but not me? How could you?”_

 

___

 

Even though the sun is shinning, the alley is dark and basking in shadows. He’s far enough down the stretch of back road that the hustle and bustle of the city streets isn’t deafening, only a minor buzzing in the back of his mind.

 

As he walks, his shoes make no noise, feet silent from years of training to be light and agile, quiet and hidden. Even in everyday life, there wasn’t a time when Minho didn’t walk like he’s sneaking into a high secure building. As he makes his way further into the concrete alcove, mind blank of unnecessary thoughts, his body on high alert.

 

“You’re like a fucking ninja. Jesus.”

 

Minho chuckles, shrugging slightly. “I am trained to be stealthy.”

 

The man huffs, shaking his head slowly. “Yeah yeah.” He dusts off invisible residue on the sleeve of his coat, grimacing as he looks around. “So why did you request to meet urgently?” He shifts on his feet before adding, “and why _here_ of all places.”

 

“Oh stop being such a priss Namjoon, or should I call you _Rap Monster_ now?” Minho asks, quirking a brow as the other male flushes, shaking his head quickly.

 

“Namjoon is _fine_ , _Ryukin_.” Namjoon retorts, folding his arms over his chest.

 

Scoffing, Minho pulls out his phone, scrolling quickly. “I need you to look into these guys for me. Get any info you can.” Namjoon squints at the screen, mumbling something under his breath.

 

“What for?” He asks, already typing something into his own phone he’d just pulled out. “And why?”

 

Minho pushes off the wall he was resting against, tucking his phone and hands back into his pockets and making his way down the alleyway once more. These guys were responsible for why Changbin was in the hospital right now. No matter what. Minho was going to find them. And probably kill them. But that’s all relative. When he’s near the edge of the alley, the noise from the cars zooming past on the road just ahead loud in his uncovered ears, he turns and says, “They hurt my friend. So I’m gonna hurt them.”

 

Namjoon sighs as the other male turns the corner without another word, silence following his every move.

 

“Fucking spies I tell ya.”

 

 

 

__


	5. I look at the directionless compass and keep going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been... A few months?  
> I'm sorry it took so long for such a short update! The next three are almost done and will be posting them soonish. (I start a new job tomorrow so imma be a little busy with that to bear with me please!!!)
> 
> As per my last update (that wasn't a chapter) my twitter DMs are still open to anyone that needs to talk about Woojin's departure, or really any other small thing they need!

Its dark here. Really dark. And eerily silent. He inhales slowly, pain exploding in his chest from the action. He tries to look around, but it’s too much darkness, can’t even see his own fingers in front of his eyes. Moving slightly to the side makes more pain spread through his body, igniting a deep agony within.

 

Things were different here. Time slower. He reached forward again, wincing as the pain returns, stronger this time.

 

There are voices.

 

But they’re muffled.

 

It’s almost like he’s got water in his ears, and nothing seems to work. The noise jostles his brain, causing more pain to erupt behind his eyes.

 

How long has it been?

 

Days?

 

Hours?

 

Or worse, what if it’s been longer?

 

He scrambles to find the voices, ignoring the insistent pain in his torso, fighting through the blackness till he can find something. _Anything._

 

The voices are louder now.

 

There’s a light over there, but it hurts so much to move. A little further, and he’ll be basking in the warmth, finally pinpointing where the noise and voices are coming from, _who_ they are coming from, but his chest is on fire, like he swallowed lava. And his limbs are heavy, his vision clouding.

 

Falling to his knees, fingers clutching at the centermost area of pain on his chest, he opens his mouth to shout, to yell, to _scream_. Someone will hear, since he’s close now.

 

But nothing comes out.

 

Just a strangled moan of pain, a garbled mess of Korean words, but mostly just pained sounds.

 

He falls forward, barely able to catch his own weight, arms shaking as they struggle to keep him up. Swallowing painfully, slowly, he wets his lips and squints.

 

Tries to scream again.

 

But all that comes out is a muffled gasp as his arms finally give out, face falling flat onto the cold floor, darkness taking over once more.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The light is fading.

 

But he can’t move.

 

_

 

“He moved!”

 

Chan startles from where he was resting in the chair, heart hammering in his chest from the sheer magnitude of Jisung’s shout. “What?” His voice is gravely, hoarse from disuse, rubbing his eyes in slow, tedious circles. “What’s wrong baby?”

 

Jisung turns his attention to the older, face bright and filled up with a smile Chan hasn’t seen in weeks. _Since before that room._ His brain helpfully adds, but he quickly shakes the thoughts. Jisung is standing, body positively _vibrating_ with energy as he points at the unconscious male in the hospital bed between them. “Binnie moved!” He sounds so excited, so full of hope and light, and Chan sighs.

 

“Baby.”

 

Jisung ignores him, running around the room looking for stuff, mumbling quietly to himself before stopping in his tracks and blinking. “We need a nurse! Chan! Go get one!”

 

Chan snorts, leaning back in his chair once more. “Why don’t _you_. Since you know English well?”

 

The younger huffs in annoyance, but bounces off to retrieve a nurse anyway. Chan shakes his head, watching as he scurries away. If you looked close enough, Jisung almost resembled a squirrel. With his puffy cheeks, and sparkling eyes, and hyperactive nature. The thought brings a smile to his face as he waits, watching the sleeping presence in the room with precision.

 

The door bursts open then, a flurry of limbs followed by the slightly raised voice of Jisung a barrage of intrusion. Chan steps back, watching intently as the nurse checks Changbin’s vitals, going the process of everything needed. As the nurse works, Jisung bounces around the room. It becomes aparant not long after the nurse started that there hasn’t been a change, but before she can open her mouth and speak, Jisung is on her like a hawk.

 

“So?” He asks, right up in her face. He may not be tall, but this nurse is shorter, petite, and she flinches from his invasion.

 

“Sungie, back off.” Chan reaches for his arm, but the younger steps just out of reach, honing his entire attention span on the nervous nurse.

 

“Was I right? He’s waking up, right?” Jisung asks, hands flailing around in an attempt to keep calm. Chan shakes his head, catching the almost terrified expression on the nurses face. He knows the answer, its not a hard one to figure out.

 

With a nerve set of steel, he reaches forward. Fingers curling around Jisung’s bicep and _pulling_. “Hey, baby.” He starts, physically restraining the younger from bombarding the nurse with more questions. “Changbin is fine, but he still needs to rest, ok?”

 

He watches, one part in fascination and another part dread, as the smile drops from his youngest boyfriends lips. It’s kind of a scary thing, the impact words can have on a persons mind, on their attitude, on their _life_. Jisung sputters, pulling in Chan’s grip, but he doesn’t let up on the hold, fearing Jisung will crumble and fall if he lets go.

 

Jisung shakes his head, once, twice, before _retching_ his arm free and bolting out the door.

 

The nurse gasps, stumbling to the side from Jisung pushing her slightly, but doesn’t argue. Chan gives her a sad smile, trying to convey his apology without words. But she seems to understand anyway, because she smiles something sympathetic and takes her leave, closing the door gently behind her. Chan tries, he really does, but the minute the soft _click_ from the door sounds through the hollow, whitewashed room, he breaks. He cries, and drops, and he tries to breathe, but nothing seems to work.

 

“You’re gonna be ok, right babe?” Chan asks into the stale smelling air of the hospital room, the sound of his voice echoing off the walls that are not quite white, but not quite grey. It’s an ugly colour, and given the situation, if it was anything else, Chan and Jisung would be _hysterical_ as they mocked it.

 

The silence is deafening as Chan cries.

 

_

 

“Minnie, baby. You gotta stop this, it’s becoming a problem.” Jeongin says, fingers curling around the back of Seungmin’s chair as he leans beside him.

 

Seungmin doesn't respond, too busy scanning the screens in front of him, eyes flitting back and forth between his boards and his computer. “There has to be something that links these events together Innie, I swear.” He fires back, typing furiously.

 

Jeongin sighs, shaking his head and standing up. Retreating back to his own desk, he checks – for the umpteenth time – on the vitals of his squad members. Changbin’s vitals are stable, unlike the mess they were not 48 hours ago.

 

Chan’s heart rate was sporadic, but given Jeongin’s knowledge of both him and Jisung (who’s also showing signs of panic) being in the hospital room with Changbin, it’s understandable. At least for right now. Felix and Hyunjin are off the radar, having taken Bobby to a secure facility nearby their hotel in hopes to keep the idol safe. Of course Bobby first refused, insisting on staying with Changbin through his recovery, but Chan shot down those pleas with an iron will. So Bobby agreed, and is now somewhere even Jeongin can’t track, in hopes that the guys who sent the hit men don’t send more, but also give up trying.

 

Minho went MIA not long after they heard the news of Changbin’s well being, but his vital tracker is still active, meaning Jeongin can at least make sure everyone knew he was safe, albeit not knowing where the resident ninja is hiding.

 

 

On the far left side of the screen, sits the prominent and ever present vitals of Woojin. Regardless of him taking a step back from the squad for the time being, he insisted – “ _for the sake of Chan’s sanity, and yours Innie”_ he’d said – that it would be better for them to know he was ok, at least in the situation where someone is hurt.

 

Like now.

 

Jeongin sighs, fingers digging into his temples as he watches the screen, watching from his safety as his team – his _family –_ tear themselves apart from the inside as one of their own tries fight for his life. He wants to do something, _anything_. But with absolutely no training, and even further, no premise to leave the hideout, Jeongin can do little more than sit and watch, wait, while his brothers fight for what they believe in.

 

“AH HA!” Jeongin startles at Seungmin’s outburst from across the room, pulling his attention back to the present and allowing him to focus.

 

“What’s up Minnie?” He asks, standing up and heading over once more. He should invest in a step counter with how many times he’s been back and forth between his desk and his boyfriends.

 

“I think I figured it out!” Seungmin is aggressively typing away, eyes narrowed as he works. “Have you ever heard of the Burning Sun?” Jeongin blinks, but shakes his head. A weird name like that definitely would’ve stuck with him, at least partly.

 

“No, why?”

 

Seungmin nods, like he was aware the answer to the question before even asking. “Of course you haven’t.”

 

“Uh.. What?”

 

A sharp sound somewhat similar to a giggle echoes through the room as Seungmin shakes his head, a deadly smile of sorts on his lips. “No one has ever heard of it.” He says, still typing away. “At least. Not anything concrete anyways.”

 

“Ok. that’s cool and all babe, but what does that have to do with anything?” Jeongin finally asks, stepping back to lean against a nearby table. “Is it like a rival security unit or something?”

 

Another spike of laughter, this time more tingly, less evil sounding. Jeongin still shivers. “No silly. The Burning Sun is – for lack of a better word – a cult.” Jeongin balks, eyes bugging out as he stares.

 

“A _what?_ ”

 

“Or well, more like a gang actually.” Seungmin amends, quickly shrugging when Jeongin sputters. “Anyway. They have a hand in every major crime unit within city limits, and countless ones outside the city too. Prostitution, Drugs, Weaponry, Human Trafficking, you name it, they’re either running it, or know the person who is.”

 

Jeongin tries to process the information, he does. But he can’t quite figure out _why_ this information is even relevant for their investigation.

 

Let alone finding answers for what happened to Changbin.

 

Seungmin seems to guess his questions before he even gets to ask though, because within seconds Jeongin in being pulled forward, landing in the olders lap with a soft _omph_ and a red face. “Look Innie!” And no matter how insanely brutal the information on the screen seems to become, Jeongin can’t deny just how _excited_ Seungmin looks at the whole thing.

 

“Ok, babe. I get it. A gang. Cool.” He finally says after reading pages and pages of reports, both gruesome and unnecessary. “But what does this have to do with what happened to Binnie?”

 

Seungmin tightens his hold on the youngers waist, nuzzling his nose into the back of his neck slowly. “I think they’re the ones who hired the guys that targeted Bobby.”

 

It’s said so casually, so simple and easy, like it doesn’t completely throw off the entire axis of Jeongin’s brain.

 

“ _What?!_ ” He doesn’t mean to shout, at least, not right in Seungmin’s ear. But he does, and then grimaces when his boyfriend flinches. “Sorry.”

 

Seungmin huffs, a breathe of heated air hitting the back of the youngers neck, sending shivers down his spine. “There’s a specific sector of this gang, a _sub unit_ if you will. They focus heavily on politics, with a large amount of city officials in their pockets.” Jeongin shifts in Seungmin’s lap, eyeing his boyfriend intently.

 

“Like who?”

 

Seungmin shrugs, unsure himself. “I’m not entirely sure the extent of their reach, but from what I can tell.” He clicks around a few more times, squinting slightly. “Chairman Hyunsik, the CEO of Seoul National Hospital, is under their payments.”

 

And that was it, wasn’t it? Who was apart of Burning Sun? Who _wasn’t_? It was a relay of questions barraging Seungmin’s inner thoughts horribly as he sits, Jeongin silent in his lap, as he chews his lip raw, thinking. Always thinking.

 

Its later, under the guise of darkness, the computer screens and lights dim and the sound low, when the younger voices the question he’s been throwing around his head for hours.

 

“What do we do now?”

 

And Seungmin just – shrugs.

 

What _can_ they do?

 

_

 

“Baby”

 

Felix feels the arms around his waist before he hears the voice, biting his lip as he snuggles back into the sturdy chest against his back. “Jinnie.” He feels the arms tighten, before he twists in the grip and throws his arms over the taller boys shoulders, grinning easily. “What’s up babe?”

 

Hyunjin just – smiles. Fond, and eyes crinkling slightly as he stares down at the boy in his arms, fingers flexing on his hips. “Nothing baby.” He says, hanging his head to nuzzle into the youngers neck, hugging him tighter when Felix huffs out a laugh, squealing when Hyunjin starts to tickle him slightly.

 

“Jinnie!” Felix cries, tears dancing on his lashes as he laughs, and laughs, and _laughs_.

 

“Ugh. Can you two not?”

 

The pair pull apart slightly, the younger of the two glaring at the intrusion. “Can you fuck off?”

 

“Lix, baby. Relax.” Hyunjin pulls him back, turning them so his larger frame blocks their guest from his boyfriends line of sight. “How about you go get something to eat real quick, I’ll deal with this, ok?” He doesn’t give the younger time to retort, or deny, as he pushes him towards the door. Felix grumbles as he goes, but they both know his anger isn’t directed at anyone in particular.

 

Theres shuffling behind him, then Bobby clears his throat. “Well.” His hands clap together loudly, before he grins. “Isn’t he just _peachy_.”

 

Hyunjin feels anger sweep over him instantly, but before he can swallow the painfully large lump in his throat and respond, Bobby starts talking again.

 

“You should probably teach him some manners, no? He shouldn’t be talking back to people older than him like that so frequently.”

 

And Hyunjin – snaps. Which, ok. If someone was talking so poorly about your boyfriend, you’d do the same, right? Maybe. Well, not exactly the same, since Hyunjin grits his teeth and turns on his heel, arm reared back and launches forward. A grunt of pain and a _crunch_ resonate loudly through the otherwise quiet safe house as Hyunjin’s fist connects with Bobby’s nose. Hyunjin tries to breathe deeply through his mouth, inhaling large gulps of air as he watches the older man writhe, now on one knee, hands clutching his ( _broken_ ) nose, cursing left and right.

 

“What the fuck man?!” Bobby screams, eyes narrowed and voice nasally as he puts pressure on the wound. “What is your problem?”

 

Hyunjin sighs, before stepping forward to tower over the crouching man. “My problem?” He asks as he lightly steps a foot down on Bobby’s own foot, grinning when he adds slightly more pressure and the older begins to squirm. “Is that you think you’re hot shit, and can say and do whatever the fuck you want. But in reality Kim JiWon.” Hyunjin pulls his foot back, but doesn’t move from where he stands, arms flexing as he crosses them over his broad chest. “You’re being protected by me, my boyfriend, and our team. So we can decide whether you survive this whole ordeal or not.”

 

“Dude fuck _off_. I wasn’t the cause of Changbin getting shot!” Bobby retorts, shuffling away from Hyunjin’s towering frame. “In case you fucking _forgot_. I kept him alive long enough for emergency para – people – whatever the hell those fuckers are. You know what I mean!”

 

“Yeah yeah. And that’s honestly why Boss hasn’t fucking pulled the plug on you yet.” Hyunjin shakes his head once, twice, before turning and heading across the room. They were ‘ _technically’_ not supposed to keep their phones, due to the ability of being traced, but Jeongin insisted they should be fine, since he can out-hack anyone or anything. But they’re both still turned off, sim cards out, for that extra bit of safety precautions. When the coast is clear, and either Changbin wakes up, dies, or they find the guys who shot him, someone will come escort Hyunjin, Felix and Bobby to another safe location.

 

“Just pray Changbin wakes up.”

 

Hyunjin hears more than sees Bobby let out a shaky breathe.

 

“I am already am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RexxieRoulette)


End file.
